Maraudeurs, une histoire de courage
by MarlyMcKinnon
Summary: Avant la guerre, il y a eu ces enfants. Oui, enfants. Ils avaient des projets, des idées...Ils ne pensaient pas à la guerre. Ils étaient insouciants, amoureux, vivants. Mais Voldemort monte en puissance, personne ne semble vouloir l'arrêter. Personne, enfin presque. L'Ordre du Phénix prend naissance, s'installe, se prépare et c'est à Poudlard que si trouve ses meilleurs combattants
1. Un Black parmi les Black

Il pleuvait à flot dehors, d'étranges silhouettes se déplaçaient, laissant traîner leurs capes dispendieuses sur l'étendue de neige qui avait recouvert le Square Grimmaud. Le noir de la nuit ne permettait pas de voir leurs visages. Ils avançaient têtes baissé, pour ne pas recevoir les gouttes de pluies, qui persistaient à s'abattre sur Londres depuis une semaine, sur leurs visages. Le groupe avança d'un pas raide et pressé vers le numéro 12. Un homme s'avança vers la grande porte en Chêne et frappa avec force. Presque instantanément elle s'ouvrit et la famille pénétra dans la lugubre demeure des Black.

" SIRIUS ! DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT ! Oh, non, Arcturus laissez moi donc vous débarrasser. Regulus, va vous emmener au salon. "

* * *

*** A l'étage ***

" James, je te laisse, la vieille harpie m'appelle. Bon repas en famille, vieux !

\- OK, bonne chance pour le tient et tu me contacte dès que c'est fini ok ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète ! "

Le garçon rangea son miroir dans la poche de sa robe. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit le pas traînant de sa chambre. Sa robe de sorcier le gênait affreusement, s'il avait été à Poudlard il aurait volontiers mit un jeans, mais justement il n'était pas à Poudlard. Non, il était chez lui, et si sa famille le voyait descendre accoutumé comme un Moldu il aurait comme signé son arrêt de mort...

*** Une fois en bas ***

" Salut donc ta famille Sirius ! Et je te préviens, une seule fausse note et tu es consigné, le prévint sa mère tout en pointant son index devant ses yeux. "

Pour toute réponse, l'ainé des Black lui lança un regard las. Il entra à la suite de sa mère dans le salon, ou un silence de plomb s'abattit à son arrivé. Il aurait voulu en sourire, mais la simple idée de devoir dîner en compagnie de ses cousines et leurs fiancés respectifs le révulsait ! Il fut tout de même obligé de les saluer sous le regard critique de sa mère. Le sourire hypocrite qu'il afficha pendant les salutations avec sa tante et ses Grands-parents ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son frère Regulus qui s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment ses Grands-parents et sa tante Druella qui avait cultivé un plaisir farouche pour les commérages. Après une conversation engagée soigneusement par Orion Black sur les nouvelles lois que le Ministère avaient fait passer il y a deux jours, Walburga annonça que le dîner était prêt. L'assemblée familiale se déplaça alors vers la salle à manger où Kreatur, l'elfe de maison aux oreilles les plus pendantes que Sirius n'ai jamais vu, s'affairait à placer les plats sur la table ovale. Tout le monde prit place : Orion et Arcturus en bout de table, leurs femmes à côté d'eux. Sirius dû malheureusement se mettre face à sa mère et par ce fait aux côtés de sa tante Druella, qui commençait déjà à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait eu le « plaisir » de parler avec Nobby Leach l'actuel Ministre de la magie.

" J'ai bien essayé de lui glisser discrètement, qu'il faudrait privilégier les Sang-purs pour les emplois au Ministère. Mais cet idiot et lui-même un Né-Moldu ! Comment, voulait vous avancer avec un pareil imbécile comme Premier Ministre ? Il ne comprend certainement rien à notre monde et ce dit un grand défenseur des Droit du sorcier, excusez moi dans douter ! "

-Vous avez parfaitement raison Druella, cependant, cela peut aussi être un avantage...

\- Que veux-tu dire Orion, interrogea Cygnus Black, personnellement je ne vois aucun bienfait à la nomination de ce Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend de l'ampleur de jour en jour, et je dois admettre, que cela ne me déplait pas. "

L'assemblée sourit de contentement sauf, le jeune Sirius qui émit un grognement significatif.

Orion continuer:

" Après l'affaire Grindelwald, la population sorcière est encore terrifiée à l'idée qu'une nouvelle guerre s'installe sur le pays et Leach essaye par tous les moyens d'étouffer l'affaire. Il perdrait énormément de sa crédibilité si une Seconde Guerre éclatait et encore plus si l'on apprend qu'il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

\- Laissons donc, Leach, pendant qu'il joue à celui qui n'a rien vu, cela donne plus de temps au Maître pour agir ! "

C'était Bellatrix qui s'était exprimée. Son père et sa mère la regardèrent avec fierté, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Et comme toujours seul Sirius faisait des grimaces de dégoûts.

" Sirius ! Que comptes-tu faires après Poudlard ? Il ne te reste plus que deux ans avant de rentrer dans la vie active, demanda son Grand-père paternel.

-Je vais surement entrer au Ministère."

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les prunelles claires de son aïeul, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon termine sa phrase avec un rictus provocateur :

"En tant qu'Auror."

Mais Arcturus décida de passer outre, il se tourna ensuite vers Regulus

"Et toi, petit ?

\- Je vais postuler pour avoir une place au Ministère, le professeur Slughorm m'a recommandé auprès du directeur de la Justice Magique, Barthemius Croupton.

\- C'est bien, fils. C'est dans ce département que les choses bougent le plus. Enfin quelqu'un qui pourra solliciter les Sang-Pur, approuva Orion satisfait."

Sa famille rit.

" Horace est un vieil ami de la famille, fais lui confiance il a des contacts au Ministère et pas qu'un peu. Enfin, je vois qu'il y en a au moins un qui finira bien. Et comptes- tu te joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Arcturus.

\- Dès que je le pourrais ! "

Le verre en cristal que Sirius tenait éclata soudainement dans sa main, lui entaillant la paume. Une colère noire passa dans se yeux quand il regarda son petit frère, qui essayait de cacher vainement ses émotions, mais les réactions de son frère aîné lui avait toujours fait peur : il connaissait sa réputation à Poudlard, envers les Serpentards et se tenait généralement assez loin de lui, au cas où une de ses blagues se retourne contre lui. Orion prit le bras de Sirius et le tordit pour le calmer.

" Sirius ! Excuse-toi ! Maintenant !

\- M'excuser de quoi ?

\- Dépêche-toi, siffla t-il "

Les deux hommes étaient étrangement semblables du point de vue physique, même si Sirius tenait ses cheveux bruns ébènes et bouclés de sa mère. Le Griffondor ne s'excusa que d'un regard. Son père le lâcha lentement. Pendant tout le reste du diner, l'ainé des Black garda une attention particulière sur son cadet. Pour détourner les regards de son traître de fils, Walburga commença elle aussi à prendre la parole.

" Narcissa, j'ai appris que toi et Lucius allait vous fiancer à la fin de votre scolarité. Félicitations. C'est une belle alliance. Tout aussi avantageuse que la tienne Bellatrix et aussi bravo pour ta nomination de Préfète-en-Chef ! Regulus aussi a été nommé à la fonction de Préfet. C'est vraiment parfait !

\- Ça effacera l'affront que leur sœur nous a fait subir. Quel désolation de se voir trahir par ses enfants, renchérit Druella."

Tout en disant cela, elle avait fixé Sirius avec un air sévère et réprobateur que le Rouge et Or lui rendit, mais doublé de haine et bien plus venimeux.

"En parlant CA Walburga, qui nie l'comptes Bond, mon fils?

\- J'ai pensé que cette jeune Leonoria Rosier conviendrait parfaitement à Regulus. Elle est tout à fait charmante. Et quand à Sirius..."

Ce dernier se mit à ricaner, ce qui eut le don d'énerver ses géniteurs.

"Parce que tu as vraiment cru, que j'allais te demander ton avis peut être, Regulus se laisse peut être marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que je ne me marierais pas, ça fait déjà une chance en plus pour que le nom des Black disparaisse !"

Il avait craché cette dernière phrase en direction de sa mère. Cette dernière avait le visage violacé tellement la colère qu'elle retenait en elle était intense. Son père fit un geste comme quoi la discussion était close. Depuis le début du repas lui et Arcturus essayait de ne pas s'énerver et de passer outre les sujets houleux.

" Rappelle nous qui sont tes amis à Poudlard, Sirius ? Je ne crois pas que leurs influences aient du bon sur toi, interrogea son oncle Cygnus

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, pour m'influencer, _moi_.

\- Ca ne répond en rien à ma question."

Sirius ne répondit pas. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, pensa t-il. Bellatrix réagit à la place de son cousin :

" Il traine le plus souvent avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de Sang-pur ils ont une grosse influence sur le Ministère eux aussi. C'est juste dommage que ce soit des défenseurs de Sang de Bourbe. Lupin, c'est un Sang-mêlé, n'est ce pas ? , analysa Cygnus.

Bellatrix hocha la tête avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Et Pettigrow, je ne connais pas.

\- La moitié de l'école se demande comment Pettigrow peut trainer avec eux, _Les maraudeurs !,_ imita Bellatrix en prenant l'image de Mary MacDonald, une fille de Griffondor du même âge que Sirius. Plus empoté que lui, ça n'existe pas ! Mais qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

\- Les Maraudeurs, s'étonna Walburga

\- C'est le nom de leur bande, mère, répondit sagement Regulus

\- Pourquoi avait vous appelé votre groupe d'amis de cette façon, demanda finalement Druella.

\- Pour faire parler les imbéciles. Termina Sirius, lassé. "

En voyant la mine consternée de sa tante il ne pu s'empêcher de rire franchement. Sa mère se leva le prit par le col, pour qu'il se lève. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire en voyant l'état de démence dans lequel sa mère était plongée. Narcissa, Druella et Regulus ainsi que les femmes d'Arturus et Pollux sursautèrent de l'agressivité de Walburga. Il sentit sa cuisse le chauffer, à l'endroit ou le miroir était placé dans la poche de sa robe. James essayait sans doute de l'appeler. Walburga empoigna le bras de Sirius en le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il le fit effectivement et ne s'en décrocha pas. Peu était ceux à pouvoir ce vanter d'avoir survécu au regard venimeux et pénétrant de Walburga Black. Sirius, lui, le pouvait et il n'en était pas peu fier ! Sans le lâcher du regard, sa mère sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils aîné, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais Regulus respectait son frère pour faire face d'autant de sang froid envers sa mère quand celle-ci faisait une crise de démence pareille ! La baguette en bois d'être de la mère de famille fendit l'air d'un coup sec, brut et rapide. Et la joue de Sirius s'entailla lentement et profondément.

" Excuse toi de suite !

\- Non, si mes réponses ne vous conviennent pas posez vos questions stupides à ceux qui veulent bien y répondre.

\- Tu déshonneur ta famille. Sale Traitre à ton sang, ton comportement est indigne du nom que tu portes ! J'aimerai que tu apprennes à te tenir comme un Sang Pur prends exemple sur tes cousines ou ton frère !

\- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Moi, je préfèrerais être Né-Moldu plutôt que porter le nom des Black, cracha Sirius plein de haine."

Peut être aurait-il du se limiter à a première phrase. A présent, Walburga poussa un cri de rage, les mains tremblantes, les yeux exorbités, elle avait perdu tout son charme. Seul Sirius pouvait la mettre dans de tels états. Ce dernier commençait à reculer mais se cogna à son père qui s'était levé pour limiter les dégâts en voyant la situation s'envenimer. Même Bellatrix avait hoqueté en voyant sa tante. Rodolphus et Lucius étaient pétrifiés et Regulus n'osait même pas voir la scène. Narcissa détourna le regard quand Walburga avança dangereusement vers Sirius. Ce dernier se défit rapidement de l'emprise de son père et contourna la table sans que personne n'essaye de le retenir. Par pitié surement. Walburga le suivit, mais dans une impulsion et un instinct de survit, Sirius fit volontairement tomber le dessert que Kreatur venait de déposer. La crème alla s'étendre sur la robe de la maîtresse de maison. La rage inonda ses traits : elle était méconnaissable. Pendant le bref moment d'hésitation de la part de sa mère, Sirius en profita pour filer, il monta les escaliers 4 par 4 et une fois dans sa chambre, la ferma à double tour en coinçant en plus la poignet avec une chaise. Sa malle était déjà prête, elle l'était toujours : l'espoir qui vivait dans le cœur du jeune aristocrate était que par miracle son meilleur ami vienne le chercher pendant les vacances. Il mit le reste de ses affaires en boule dans sa malle et la referma. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la jeta dehors. La chaise qui maintenait la porte fermée bougeait sérieusement et dans peu de temps sa mère entrerait pour lui flanquer la pire des remontrances. De plus, elle détruirait certainement la moitié de sa chambre qu'il avait décoré à sa manière et qui ne plairait pas à son harpie de mère ! Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens en cherchant une solution. Son regard bleuté s'arrêta sur les rideaux verts bien trop longs de sa chambre, il les mit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se pencha au rebord, puis passa sa jambe droite par dessus suivit de la gauche tout en s'accrochant fermement aux tissus couteux. Arrivé au bout, il lâcha en faisant tout juste une chute de 3 ou 4 mètres. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe gauche sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné en premier. Mais il tint bon, se releva, prit sa malle un peu plus loin et partit dans la rue. Il souleva sa baguette dans un geste précipité. Presque Instantanément, le Magico Bus apparut. Sans attendre l'avis du conducteur il monta à l'intérieur et le pressa de fermer les portes.

" Godric's Hollow s'il vous plait !

\- Pas de problème ! On y sera dans quelques minutes, accroche toi petit ! "

Un cri déchirant frappa l'air, Walburga Black se pencha à la fenêtre et eut juste le temps de voir le Magico Bus disparaître. Le jeune Black poussa un soupir de soulagement, la peur qui l'avait envahi commença à s'atténuer, jusqu'a devenir inexistante. Il se sentait libre tout simplement.

*** Dans la demeure des Black ***

Walburga cria de rage. En bas personne ne bougeait, ne se regardait. Lucius et Rodolphus ne cillaient pas, indifférents à la crise de démence de leur « belle-tante » envers leur « cousin ». Ca les rendaient même plutôt _heureux_ si l'on en croyait leurs oeillades amusées. Bellatrix jubilait intérieurement, mais cachait sa joie sous une façade faussement attristée. Regulus cogitait à 100 à l'heure, la peur au ventre comme à chaque fois en demandant qu'elle torture sa mère allait infliger à son frère. Orion n'exprimait rien, lassé et habitué de ce cinéma entre la mère et le fils. Druella et Cygnus attendaient patiemment tout en se lançant des regards entendus : leur famille devenait de plus en plus dépravée.

Des pas lourds et précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. La famille aux aguets les reconnurent comme ceux de Walburga. Cette dernière se dirigea vers le petit salon. Orion alla à sa suite, et fut rapidement suivit de tout le monde. Regulus en premier. Des larmes de colères et tristesses coulaient sur le visage de sa mère, elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans le petit salon.

" Que ce passe t-il ? Ou est-il, s'inquiéta le père de famille.

\- Il s'est enfuit ! Ce traître a sauté de sa fenêtre ! Je l'ai vu partir avec le Magico Bus ! Il a prit sa malle ! Il ne reviendra pas ! Jamais, pleura sa femme Walburga "

Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Orion. Walburga pleurait toujours, de tristesse, de haine, de rage. Orion s'approcha choqué des paroles de sa femme : leur fils était une forte tête mais de la à quitter la demeure familiale ? Tous deux, avaient perdu un fils, un héritier. Mais la trahison était trop grande. Walburga s'arrêta soudain sur l'Arbre généalogique inscrit sur le mur. Sa baguette toujours sortit, elle le longea d'un pas rapide en pleurant toujours. Quand elle trouva l'emplacement elle se recula de quelques pas en levant silencieusement sa baguette.

" Réfléchis, Walburga, prévint Orion. Il peut toujours revenir

\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette vermine dans cette maison. C'est un traitre, une _abomination_"

Walburga regarda le mur avec encore plus d'intensité. Son regard perçant se plantait sur l'emplacement de son fils sur l'antique tapisserie. Non, il n'était plus rien. Elle leva sa baguette et d'un geste puissant et vivace sa baguette fendit l'air. Un jet de lumière éblouissant en sortit pour se répercuter sur l'image du fils détesté. Quand elle arrêta le sort, on ne voyait plus sa tête. Seul son nom demeurait, pour que l'on souvienne du traître qui avait fuit sa famille et sa maison !

Les yeux de Regulus s'assombrirent, il sortit de la pièce et monta lentement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il s'affala sur son lit mais aucune larmes ne sortit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre.

Orion invita tout le monde à partir. La famille après avoir salué leurs hôtes sortirent. Druella commença à parler, ou plutôt à commérer. Sa fille Bellatrix ricana aux phrases sans intérêt de sa mère.

Walburga, détacha son regard du trou ou avait un jour était son fils aîné, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre, bien vite rejointe par son mari. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, sans se soucier d'Orion qui ne chercha même pas à la consoler.

_**La Noble et très Ancienne famille des Black venait de perdre un membre, un héritier, une étoile...**_

* * *

_Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et donnez envie de lire la suite :) _

_Je suis désolée d'avance, je suis novice sur ce site et j'ai plus l'habitude de la publication de Skyrock. _

_Pour ce chapitre je trouvais ça bien de commencer la fanfic sur le départ de Sirius. L'histoire ne sera pas basé uniquement sur lui par contre mais bien sur la totalité des Maraudeurs ( on va essayé en tout cas ^^) Donnez votre avis :) Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !_

_A bientôt, _

_Marly_


	2. L'arrivée chez les Potter

*** Arrivée à Godric's Hollow ***

James Potter n'arrêtait pas de regarder son miroir avec inquiétude. Même si Sirius était en plein repas de famille il laissait souvent la connexion s'établir pour que le jeune Potter entende les propos vicieux des Black et aussi les réparties bien placées dont son ami avait le secret. En vérité c'était surtout pour surveiller qu'il allait bien.

Doréa Potter regarda son fils suspicieusement :

« James ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

A présent, toute sa famille le regardait avec appréhension.

\- Non, rien. »

Les discussions reprirent de bon train. Doréa regardait toujours son fils unique, mais fini par reprendre contenance et discuter avec sa plus jeune belle-sœur, Hélène. Trois coups brouillons, frappèrent sur la porte d'entrée et Fiji l'elfe de maison parti à la hâte jusqu'à la porte.

« Doréa, on n'attendait personne d'autre ?

\- Non, chéri. »

La maîtresse de maison se leva pour partir à la rencontre du visiteur nocturne, mais à peine sa chaise avait raclé au sol, que l'elfe revint.

« Madame, un jeune homme attend dehors, est-ce que je dois le faire entrer?

\- Qui est-ce Fiji ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Madame. Il dit être un ami de Monsieur James.

\- Fais-le entrer. »

Toute la petite famille était intriguée quand l'elfe ressortit pour accueillir l'inconnu. Sa petite voix fluette résonna dans le Hall et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme de l'âge de James franchit la porte. Ce dernier le reconnu immédiatement et se leva d'un bon à la vue de son meilleur ami qui semblait mal en point. Hélène et Lucy retinrent leurs souffles en voyant l'état pitoyable du jeune Black. En effet, il prenait appui sur une de ses jambes, l'autre étant légèrement plié. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée par endroit et couverte de boue. Il était complètement déguenillé.

« Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda James perdu.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein repas de famille.

\- Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète. Tu ne serais pas venu si tu n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire, éluda James en soutenant longuement le regard de son ami »

Doréa aida son fils à faire avancer son ami, ils l'installèrent sur la chaise la plus proche tandis que les membres de la famille Potter se rapprochaient pour prendre connaissance des faits. Charlus prit la parole le premier :

« Jeune homme, vous êtes dans un sale état. Votre jambe est cassé ? Et votre joue, que lui est-il arrivée ?

\- Lucy tu peux aller me chercher une potion dans la réserve, on va lui en donner pour sa jambe, demanda entre temps Mrs Potter à sa belle soeur. »

En effet, la joue du jeune Black saignait abondamment d'une entaille profonde. Et sa jambe pendait étrangement dans le vide, formant un angle inquiétant. Sirius tâta ses blessures en grimaçant.

« Oui, ce n'est pas grand chose. Une histoire pas très... intéressante.»

Son ton était désinvolte comme si tout était totalement normal. Comme si il était simplement venu rendre visite à James un jour ordinaire de vacances. Rien de surprenant, jusque là.

« Ok Sir'. Comme tu veux. »

Le jeune Potter soutint le regard de son ami. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait. Sirius était comme ça après tout, une forteresse... parfois trop bien protégée malheureusement.

« Maman ? Sirius peut-il rester pour la fin des vacances ? »

Doréa qui soignait la joue du jeune homme se tourna vers son fils.

« Evidement. La maison est assez grande. Nous n'allons pas te laisser dehors, ajouta t-elle plus bas pour que seul Sirius l'entende.

Elle appuya ses dires d'un léger sourire. Sirius oubliait souvent que Doréa Potter était née Black, et elle semblait avoir plutôt bien compris la situation.

\- Merci Madame Potter, répondit-il franchement »

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami puis lui sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était faux, mais James comprendrait. Il avait toujours compris.

« Allez viens, je dois avoir une robe à te prêter, dit James en l'entrainant dans sa chambre à l'étage. »

Sirius suivit sans un mot. Sa jambe ne le faisait plus autant souffrir grâce aux soins de Mrs Potter et il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à gravir les marches du Manoir. Il entra à la suite de James dans la chambre et fut amusé d'y retrouver le bazar auquel l'avait habitué son meilleur ami depuis 6 années maintenant.

_Si même sa mère ne pouvait pas le contraindre à ranger sa chambre, pensa t-il, Remus et lui menait une cause désespérée_.

« Alors, maintenant qu'on est tout les deux tu vas peut être m'avouer...

\- Je me suis enfui, lâcha Sirius en prenant la robe de sorcier que lui tendait son ami.»

James ne parut pas vraiment surpris à la nouvelle. Il baissa les yeux au sol en ramassant au passage un de ses pulls de quidditch qu'il tritura ensuite dans ses mains.

« Je m'en doutais mais j'espérais que non. J'aurai voulu que ça marche pour toi ce coup ci, avoua James »

Chaque fois, Sirius espérait. Au début, il voulait juste attirer l'attention de ses parents. Ensuite, il espérait que tout aille mieux et que ses retours à la maison pour les vacances ne soit plus un supplice ni une punition. A la fin, il voulait juste qu'on ne le remarque plus. En un sens, son dernier objectif était rempli. Plus jamais un membre de sa famille ne porterait son attention sur lui.

« Ca me pendait à la baguette. Je ne les supporte plus et c'est réciproque. Pourquoi s'acharner ? Je ne suis jamais mieux que quand je suis loin d'eux, dit Sirius en souriant légèrement.

\- Sirius... Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça ne te faisais rien. C'est ta famille après tout.

\- Non James. Ma famille c'est les Maraudeurs. Ce n'est certainement pas pour Bellatrix ou ma mère que je risquerai Azkaban toute les pleines lunes.

\- Et ton père ou ton frère ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant. La réponse était simple :

« Je ne crois pas que mon père est un jour compté dans ma vie. Quant à Regulus, il a choisi son chemin et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec celui qu'il veut devenir, répondit-il hargneusement »

James lança son pull sur son lit et se tourna vers Sirius. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Depuis le temps que je t'entends raconter toutes ces histoires sur ta famille, je me dis que la meilleure chose que tu es à faire est de passer à autre chose et que au final ce n'est pas toi le perdant mais eux. Prends ce que tu veux et jette le reste. Et surtout sers-toi de ça, de ton histoire et de ce que tu as vécu ce soir pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Un jour tu pourras parader devant ta mère, ton père ou n'importe quel autre membre de ta noble et au combien stupide famille et te dire que... tu es ce que tu as voulu être et que tu as fait les bons choix ! Et ça, ça te rendra supérieur à ces imbéciles. »

Un léger flottement suivit la tirade de James. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas l'épaule de son ami, attendant une réponse.

« J'espère que ce sera Bellatrix.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'espère que ce sera devant elle que je viendrais me pavaner ! »

James rit du ton volontaire du Griffondor.

« Tu pourras même lui dire merci si tu veux, histoire de pousser la provocation !

\- Cette idée me plait bien. Je la forcerai à se prosterner devant mes pieds de Ministre de la Magie.

\- Ministre de la Magie ?

\- Ton petit monologue m'a donné des idées de carrière ! Entre nous c'est juste pour faire exiler la famille Black en Nouvelle-Zélande... Non, Antarctique... Ou au fond de la Mer Caspienne. Oui, j'aime bien ça ! »

James rit de plus belle. Sirius avait retrouvé un semblant de son humour et de sa gaieté naturelle. James n'était pas naïf cependant. Il faudrait bien plus à son ami pour oublier cette soirée et toute les années qui ont précédé.

« Allez viens, redescendons ! Le dessert nous attend ! »

Sirius rit en coeur avec son meilleur ami. Il lui était aussi infiniment reconnaissant. James ne le prenait pas en pitié. Il voyait bien les regards des tantes de son « frère », ces regards compatissants et remplis de curiosité envers lui quand ils revinrent à la salle à manger. Mais au fond même si Sirius paraissait désinvolte et adoptait sa parade du « rien-ne-m'atteint », il avait peur. Ce soir il avait eut peur au milieu de sa famille. Le regard froid et calculateur de son grand-père Arcturus. Celui impuissant de sa grand-mère paternel, Mélania. Le rictus cruel de Bellatrix, son fiancé Rodolphus et Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa qui restait impassible, son père incroyablement soumis : soumis envers son propre père, envers son sang et l'étiquette. Un être programmé pour ne rien montrer, pour garder l'honneur d'une famille et taire ses ambitions si elles ne concernent pas un haut poste au Ministère près des dirigeants du monde sorcier. Mais l'état de démence dans lequel sa mère s'était enfermée ce soir... Merlin sait que Walburga Black pouvait faire peur pendant ses moments là. Elle avait fait pâlir Bellatrix, un exploit en soi quand on connait les noires pensées de la jeune fille. Sirius se posait toujours la question de qui avait appris à sa mère à user d'une telle hystérie ? Certainement pas son Grand-père Pollux. En revoyant le vieillard à l'attitude flegmatique, il avait énormément de mal à admettre qu'il avait un jour pu faire preuve de folie. En tout cas, ce soir, l'image de sa famille s'était encore effritée un peu plus, atteignant un stade de non retour... Il connaissait bien leurs idées, les désapprouvaient et les haïssaient. S'il devait donner des qualificatifs à sa famille il aurait tout d'abord pensé : cruelle et vaniteuse. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que la famille Black, même si depuis longtemps alliée à la maison Serpentard, ne manquait pas de détermination, d'intelligence et parfois même de courage. Ses cousines n'était pas des froussardes. Sa mère ne manquait pas de détermination et de volonté. Mais malheureusement leur cruauté et amour pour la Magie Noire masquaient toute ses qualités pourtant honorables...

« Fiji ! Rajoute un couvert pour Sirius s'il te plait ! »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et le couvert apparut sur la table. James indique sa place à Sirius et celui-ci d'abord réticent se laissa faire. Un peu mal à l'aise il s'installa, faisant abstraction des regards compatissants de la famille Potter. Les cousins de James le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des bézoards. D'un rapide coup d'œil Sirius examina chacun d'eux. Presque tous avait les cheveux noirs de jais comme son ami James. Leurs yeux viraient de couleur : parfois bleus, ou verts, mais pas beaucoup de noisette comme son ami.

« Sirius je te présente mes cousins. Voici Jane et Victor les enfants de mon oncle William et de ma tante Lucy. A côté, Phillip, Alexius et Zoey.

\- Enchanté, James nous a beaucoup parlé de toi »

C'était une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux lisses et aux yeux verts qui avait parlé, elle avait l'air d'avoir 15 ans tout au plus et arborait un sourire malicieux très familier à Sirius. Le même que celui de James.

« Enchanté de même. Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard, c'est étrange.

\- Plutôt normal en fait. Alexius, Zoey et moi venons des Etats-Unis. Quand à Jane et Victor eux, viennent de France. »

Sirius était un peu étonné en vrai. James ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé de sa famille. Il lui avait juste dit qu'elle n'était pas très étendue, si bien qu'il s'était toujours dit que James n'avait que ses parents.

Le repas se continua avec des piques envoyé à James par Phillip et Alexius ses cousins plus âgés et des histoires amusantes contées par Victor. Jane fut la plus sympathique aux yeux de Sirius. Elle était rieuse et gentille. La soirée se termina plus rapidement que prévue et tout le monde alla se coucher. Sirius commença à se diriger vers le jardin avec sa malle.

« Sir' tu vas où comme ça, demanda James surpris.

\- Dormir, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence »

Doréa qui à présent était dans la cuisine sortit en trombe.

« Ai-je bien entendu ?! Sirius, nous avons encore des chambres de libres tu sais. Il est donc hors de question que tu dormes dehors !

\- Mais je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, et ça ne m'embête absolument pas de dormir dans le jardin.

\- Mais Sirius...

\- Maman je peux aller avec lui ? Allez s'il te plait ! Juste cette nuit ! Demain on installe un lit dans ma chambre, promis, quémanda James »

Sous les suppliques de son fils Mrs Potter abdiqua. Dans un cri triomphant James se rua dans sa chambre et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec toute ses affaires. Avec un sourire reconnaissant pour l'hôtesse de maison Sirius sortit. James l'emmena au fond du jardin et déplia une tente qu'il avait pris à l'intérieur avant de se ruer à l'intérieur plus impatient que jamais.

« J'ai réussi à prendre des dragées de Bertie et des Chocogrenouilles, avec un jeu de bataille explosive aussi, récita l'enfant-James »

L'enthousiasme de son ami fit rire le jeune Black. Il se sentit presque coupable de couper court à toute sa joie.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais autant de cousins »

James se statufia presque instantannément et essaya de cacher son mal être dans le paquet de Dragées Surprises.

« Ils ne sont pas si nombreux.

\- C'est bizarre que tu n'en ai jamais parlé quand même, continua Sirius sans pitié

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. On se voit exceptionnellement pendant les vacances c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu les connaissais à peine James !

\- Et bien... Si. On ne se voit pratiquement jamais. Mes oncles ont des hauts postes en France et en Amérique comme mon père en a un au Ministère. Ce n'est pas facile de réunir tout le monde.

\- Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- Oui, l'un empêche pas l'autre. Mais nous ne sommes pas proches, c'est tout. Bon alors on l'a fait cette Bataille Explosive, demanda James en coupant court à la conversation »

La seule chose de sur, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et ce n'était pas pour plaire à certain Sirius Black. Foi de Griffondor qu'il comprendrait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son Caribou de meilleur ami.

" Vous croyez qu'il dort encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il serait tant qu'il se réveille ! Il va être midi !

\- Calme-toi Alexius, il faut bien qu'il récupère non ? "

Le dit Alexius soupira d'exaspération avant de rentrer dans le manoir suivit de son frère et ses cousins. Pendant ce temps, James descendait les escaliers.

" James ! Tu sais quand il va se réveiller ton copain ? Il va être midi, ce n'est plus une heure a dormir. Déjà qu'il s'invite ... "

James s'avança doucement vers son cousin.

" Tais-toi Alexius. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il est là. A sa place tu n'aurais pas tenu plus de 10 minutes, déclara James froidement. "

Le jeune Potter partit sous le regard révolté de son cousin. _Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là, pensa t-il._ Autant son frère était quelqu'un de gentil et amusant autant lui n'était qu'un sale petit traître. Et là dessus personne ne pourrait le contredire ! Toujours à parler mais jamais à agir. Un opportuniste c'est tout ce qu'il était.

James se dirigea alors vers la tente où il avait dormi cette nuit avec Sirius. Ce dernier était toujours en plein sommeil. James le poussa un peu du pied pour le réveiller, avec plus ou moins de douceur...

« Lève toi sac à puce, une grande journée nous attends ! Aujourd'hui c'est Quidditch ! »

Sirius s'éveilla lentement sous les instances de son ami. James le surplombait satisfait.

" Il est quelle heure ?

\- Midi. Je commençais à m'ennuyer."

Sirius se leva d'un bond et commença à ranger ses affaires.

" Je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que je dormirai aussi longtemps. Faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de ta mère ...

\- Calme toi et va te préparer. J'ai prévu un entrainement intensif ! Faut qu'ont se remettent en forme pour les sélections !

Ils ressortirent ensuite de la tente. Sirius alla en haut pour se préparer tandis que James partit rejoindre ses cousins en attendant. Quand il redescendit, il en profita pour observer son meilleur ami et sa famille. C'est vrai que malgré leur bonne entente, il n'avait pas l'air très proche les uns des autres. Sauf entre frères et soeurs évidemment. Et James était un peu a part dans tout celà. Il restait au centre calmement et parlait de temps en temps. En bref, il était loin du James de Poudlard, qui monopolisait l'attention et attirait tout les regards. Un autre James.

Après le repas, Mrs Potter le réquisitionna dans la cuisine et Sirius abdiqua sans poser de questions. Evidemment rien de particulier ne l'attendait dans la cuisine, a part Doréa Potter elle même, qui le regardait avec insistance.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Sirius.

\- Je suis quand même arrivé à l'improviste chez vous.

\- Et ça nous fait plaisir ! James nous parle tant de toi. Et puis, nous n'allons pas te laisser dehors alors que tu n'as nul part où aller, déclara Doréa.

\- Vous avez deviné, interrogea Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je ne sais que trop bien comment fonctionne les Black. Et ça ne m'a pas vraiment étonnée. Enfin, tu dois savoir que Charlus et moi te trouvons très courageux. Et nous t'accueillons avec plaisir chez nous, avoua la matriarche en souriant."

Ces mots l'atteignirent avec plus de force que tous ceux que sa mère avait elle même pu lui dire. Etre apprécié de la famille Potter signifiait beaucoup pour Sirius. Ils faisaient partis de ces personnes qui ne le jugeaient pas en tant qu'un membre de la sombre famille Black mais comme un être à part entière sans la sinistre réputation qui planait sur sa famille. Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

" J'ai pris la décision de rendre visite à Walburga. Je me rendrais à Londres demain.

\- Mme Potter, je vous en remercie, mais ça ne changera rien.

\- Je me doute bien, que m'a visite n'arrangera pas grand-chose, mais je pense qu'il serait bon de mettre certaines choses au clair."

Elle fit signe à Sirius de ne pas répliquer. Dans un dernier remerciement, le jeune sorcier reparti vers les jeunes et Doréa quant à elle retourna vers ses hôtes, songeuse. Voilà, bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son ancienne demeure : cette prison lugubre...

* * *

_Deuxième chapitre ! Cette fois ci je passe à la description de la famille Potter ! Les sentiments de James sont encore un peu vague à l'égard de sa famille mais ils s'affirmeront plus tard. Vous avez des avis à ce propos ? :) Pour l'instant les Potter paraissent peut être un peu "froid" mais j'ai essayer de les remettre en accord avec l'époque et le statut de sang de la famille. Bien sur, ils ne sont pas extrémiste comme les Black ou les Malefoy par exemple. Ils n'en restent pas moins des sorciers de Sang Pur qui ont sans doute subi une éducation (peut être) sévère. _

_Voili voilà a bientôt pour la suite ! ^^ _

_Marly'_


	3. Histoires de famille

**CHAPITRE 3 / HISTOIRE DE FAMILLE**

Doréa se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, en prenant soin de ne pas la claquer trop fort en sortant pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison qui dormait encore. Elle sortit de la propriété et transplana directement dans une rue sombre de Londres. Elle profita de ce jour de pluie qui assombrissait la ville pour emprunter des rues plus fréquentables. Enfin elle arriva dans un parc, qu'elle traversa d'un pas rapide. Personne ne s'y était arrêté pour l'instant, il y avait un bien trop mauvais temps pour sortir aujourd'hui. Heureusement, car la robe de sorcière vert écossais et la cape de voyage assortie risquaient de ne pas passer inaperçu. Doréa arriva devant le numéro 12, elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé, frappa à la porte et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison, plutôt vieux, ses grandes oreilles tombantes touchant pratiquement le sol, le dos courbé. Il s'inclina en reconnaissant la visite. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, pour laisser entrer Doréa qui lui passa sa cape de voyage et son fin chapeau qui la protégeait de la pluie. Elle enleva également ses gants qu'elle prit avec elle. Kreatur, l'elfe lui indiqua de la suivre. Il la regarda étrangement, avec haine et dégout à la fois, la défigura, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Doréa qui ne dit rien et lui rendit son regard. Il la conduit dans le petit salon, puis repartit comme il était venu : méprisant.

Doréa regarda autour d'elle : rien n'avait changé depuis son enfance où elle habitait ici, entre ses murs. Qu'elle avait détesté cette demeure ! Le jour le plus beau de sa vie après la naissance de James et son mariage fut sûrement d'avoir eu enfin l'âge de quitter la maison familiale, sans que ça ne ressemble à un fugue.

L'arbre généalogique était encore là bien sur. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'examiner, que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Walburga la regarda du pas de la porte, puis s'avança doucement.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent, froidement.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Doréa?

\- Je suis au courant Walburga, ton fils s'est recueilli chez moi avant-hier. »

Walburga tourna le dos à Doréa, qui attendait patiemment.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là et tu perds ton temps.

\- Sirius m'a dit exactement la même chose. Mais je voulais parler avec toi.

\- Si c'est pour me donner des leçons de moral, tu peux repartir .

\- Walburga, ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas grave. Sirius est ton fils ! Tu ne peux renier ton enfant. Aucune mère ne le peut !

\- Je ne le considère plus comme mon fils désormais.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Suffit, s'exclama t-elle soudain d'une voix remplie de colère, le sujet est clos Doréa. Je mène ma vie et celle de mes enfants comme bon me semble et comme il se doit !

\- Comme il se doit ? Tu éduques tes enfants pour qu'ils soient incapables de penser de s'exprimer de leur propre conscience ! Sirius l'a comprit et a eu le courage d'affirmer son opinion. Tu es jalouse. Tu en veux à ton fils et ça te rend malade.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse, maintenant si c'est pour raconter de telles infamies tu peux tout de suite partir. Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour écouter des bassesses, cracha la grande femme.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Mrs Potter s'efforçait de reprendre son calme contre l'obstination de sa nièce qui lui tournait volontairement le dos. Des sanglots montaient dans la gorge de Mrs Black qui retenait ses larmes. Elle était à bout, Doréa avait raison, elle était jalouse de son fils ainé.

Jalouse de son courage qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, pour s'opposer à la décision de sa famille. Quand elle avait du allé à Poudlard, ses parents ne lui avait laissé d'autre choix que la maison Serpentard. Mais elle, voulait aller à Serdaigle. Sa soif d'apprendre était bien plus grande que son ambition, puisqu'elle ne devait en avoir... Elle avait du épouser son cousin, un mariage arrangé. C'était la tradition. Et elle avait abdiqué sans broncher. Maintenant elle en était là, la consanguinité lui avait donné un fils aîné traître à son sang et son deuxième fils n'était pas aussi brillant que son frère, ce qui faisait de lui une maigre consolation.

Elle était une femme, elle n'avait donc aucun droit de décision, sauf en ce qui était l'éducation de ses enfants. Elle devait servir sa famille et son mari, tel était son destin. Et elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun doute sur le fait que les hommes de la famille prenaient en compte ses remarques, elle avait toujours su ce faire respecter, tout comme sa nièce Bellatrix en qui elle avait placé son entière confiance. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Sirius lui ressemble, qu'il l'honore elle et son mari, ce qui aurait momentanément rabattu le caquet de Druella qui ne cessait de vanter Bella. Walburga avait complétement oublié la présence de Doréa, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci l'appelle en attente d'une réponse.

"Walburga?

\- Je ne parlerai plus de ça avec toi, maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser.

\- Mais enfin, essaye de reprendre raison, tu ne peux pas...

\- Si je peux ! Qu'as-tu encore à me dire?! J'ai pris le temps de t'écouter, maintenant, je te le dis, CA SUFFIT !

\- Si j'étais toi, je...

\- Mais tu n'es pas moi! Nous sommes complétement différente et nos vies le sont également ! Tu n'as qu'un seul fils ! Moi deux, j'ai la chance de pouvoir compter sur mon deuxième pour relever le niveau.

\- Tu parles d'eux comme ci... Comme si leur seul but dans la vie était de... garder une lignée... mais... ils sont si jeunes, on ne peut pas les forcer à penser comme nous, ils doivent avoir leur propres ambitions, leurs propres rêves. Je laisse à James le droit de choisir son avenir et ne lui impose jamais mes choix personnels, il...

\- Par pitié, se plaignit Walburga avec un attitude de parfait ennui, je me fiche bien de savoir comment tu éduques ton fils. Depuis que tu ne portes plus le nom Black tu ne pas fais officiellement plus parti de notre famille. Ton avis n'a donc aucune importance pour moi ! Ou pour qui compte d'autre d'ailleurs, termina t-elle dédaigneuse.

-Walburga voyons, je n'ai jam...

\- Tu ne cesses de nous donner des leçons ! Ton parcours n'est certainement pas un exemple ! Tu aurais pu... Tu as toujours su mener tes parents à la baguette. Ils ne cessaient de _prôner_ tes différentes _qualités_, conta Walburga en insistant narquoisement sur certains mots. Et quelle qualités ! Tu n'es même pas allée à Serpentard, moi si ! Tu n'as pas été nommé préfète – en –chef, moi si ! Tu es devenue Auror ! Et pour finir, tu t'es marié à un Potter ! Tu étais également à deux doigts de ne pas avoir d'enfant ! Et malgré tout cela, tu n'as jamais déçu personne ! Alors que moi, je devais travailler chaque jour un peu plus, pour me faire respecter, pour me faire une place, et rendre honneur à ma famille ! Mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits, heureusement, même si ce que je faisais n'était jamais aussi bien que toi ! Sache Doréa, que je méritais 100 fois plus, les louanges et les honneurs de nos aïeux que toi !

Un ange passa. Sa longue tirade avait fait ressortir toute sa colère. Doréa impassible répondit :

" Tu vis de rancœur Walburga. Je me doutais bien que ma visite n'arrangerais rien, Sirius et toi aviez raison, je perds mon temps.

Doréa s'avança vers la porte, et se retourna vivement avant de la franchir. Walburga Black lui tournait toujours obstinément le dos. Elles avaient toutes les deux des larmes dans les yeux. Les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour ne pas les laisser sortir étaient considérables. Doréa ne se força même pas pour prendre un air froid. Un profond sentiment d'injustice se répandit tout en elle. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Toutes les accusations de Walburga lui était arrivées droit au cœur.

« Un jour, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer, et tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écouté.

\- Va-te en! »

Doréa sortit sans cérémonie, plus furieuse que jamais. Non seulement Walburga n'avait rien voulu écouter au sujet de Sirius mais en plus de cela elle avait complétement détourné la conversation pour ses propres lamentations personnelles. Il devait être 10 heures, voir moins. Elle pressa donc le pas et transplana le plus rapidement possible.

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment, elle ne pensa pas aux autres qui devait surement dormir encore. Lourde erreur, ils étaient tous attablés, prenant leur petit déjeuner. Même James et Sirius. Elle essaya de cacher ses larmes, d'un rapide revers de la main, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa famille. Elle fit un rapide salut suivit d'un sourire. Mais il sonna affreusement faux.

A la table, Sirius baissa la tête, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara tout à coup de lui quand il vu les larmes de Mrs Potter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure à cause de lui et de ses histoires de famille. Elle qui faisait tant pour que sa vie sois plus facile ne méritais pas qu'on la fasse pleurer.

James échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec son père et ce dernier se leva pour aller rejoindre sa femme qui s'était ruée vers la cuisine pour y pleurer tout son saoul.

« Chérie, que s'est-il passé pour te mettre dans cet état ? C'était si terrible ?

\- E-elle ne ve-u-ut r-rien en-tendre ! J'ai essay-é m-mais ...

\- Tu t'en doutais, non ?

\- Oui, évidemment mais ... El-elle à tout déformer ! C'est presque comme si elle ne m'avait pas écouté ! Elle m'a reproché des choses de si longtemps !

\- Excusez-moi. »

Les deux Potter se retournèrent vers un Sirius rougissant.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler Mrs Potter ?

\- O-oui bien sûr, Sirius ! »

Mr Potter repartit vers la salle à manger où la famille attendait dans le silence.

« Mrs Potter, je voulais vous remercier d'être allée voir ma mère. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser. La connaissant ça n'a pas du être facile.

\- Sirius... C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai rien pu faire, elle...

\- Je sais. De toute façon c'était à prévoir. Et je ne comptais pas retourner chez moi. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir essayé. Peu l'auraient fait. James a de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Oh... Sirius ! Maintenant tu peux compter sur nous ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour James et Charlus et moi te considérons comme notre fils. Si des gens comme Walburga et Orion sont trop aveugles pour voir quelle chance ils ont de t'avoir et bien c'est tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour nous ! »

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe chez le jeune Black. Il éprouva un torrent d'admiration et de considération pour les Potter. En deux jours ils avaient étés capables de lui donner l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu en 5 ans voir plus. Sans vraiment réfléchir il prit Mrs Potter dans ses bras, en guise de remerciement. Cette dernière resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte et ria de contentement. Toute ses larmes avaient séché.

**« Il faut avancer maintenant Sirius. Tu vas tout reprendre à zéro comme une nouvelle vie et tu vas voir... Tout ira beaucoup mieux. »**

* * *

_ Salut salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! je ne maîtrise pas encore bien la fonction d'édition sur ce site donc si vous avez remarqué des problèmes n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Au contraire, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! ^^_

_Ou sinon, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition en fait je voulais montrer la réaction de Walburga, ses sentiments et tout ça après la fugue de son fils ! Donc, c'est très subjectif, je l'ai écrite d'un point de vue personnel. Peut être l'auriez vous fait autrement c'est sur ! Enfin, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, il me sera très utile pour la suite de la fanfic' ! :D _

_Merci d'avoir lu , de continuer à lire etc... et à bientôt ! ^^_


	4. Les BUSEs

**CHAPITRE 4 / LES B.U.S.E.S**

*** A Godric's Hollow, 2 semaines plus tard ***

James et Sirius prenaient leur déjeuner, en compagnie de la famille Potter au grand complet. Sirius aux côtés de James riait des pitreries de son ami pour faire sourire Zoey sa plus petite cousine. Ils furent bien vite dérangés. Deux hiboux moyen-duc de couleur gris se posèrent sur la fenêtre de la Salle à Manger. Mr. Potter alla ouvrir et les volatiles rentrèrent dans la demeure en faisant de grands battements d'ailes puis s'arrêtèrent devant James et Sirius.

Chacun une enveloppe.

Ils se regardèrent : le résultat des B.U.S.E.s ! D'un geste confiant, sans trace d'anxiété ils décachetèrent l'enveloppe. Mrs Potter revenant de la cuisine, s'approcha rapidemment en voyant le cachet de Poudlard.

« Oh par Merlin ! Le résultat de leurs B.U.S.E.s, s'exclama t-elle »

James lu à haute voix:

« Alors, voyons ça, Astronomie : Piètre, Soins aux créatures Magiques : Désolant, Sortilèges: Au mince ! J'ai eu un T! Zut, moi qui croyais au moins avoir un P, je suis affreusement déçu!

\- Et moi donc ! Tu ne devineras jamais combien j'ai eu en Métamorphose, continua Sirius en brandissant ses résultat, un D ! Par contre j'ai eu un E en divination ! »

Mrs. Potter était sans voix, entre l'étonnement et la colère. Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes Griffondor qui avaient tous deux l'air indigné de leur résultat. La famille entière retenait son souffle. Mr. Potter les regardaient soupçonneux, pesant le pour et le contre. Reprenant contenance Mrs. Potter fixa ses deux protégés avec une inquiétude grandissante.

« Dite moi que ce n'est pas vrai. S'il vous plait. James un T en sortilège ? C'est impossible ! Tu as toujours était très bon dans cette matière !

\- Bah tiens regarde par toi-même, je suis véritablement indigné de ma note de Botanique ! Un autre P ! Tu te rends compte ?!

\- Donne-moi ça, dit-elle en arrachant la lettre des mains de son fils, alors

Astronomie : A

Soins aux créatures Magiques : E

Sortilège : E

DCFM : O

Divination : D

Botanique : E

Histoire de la magie : P

Potions : E

Métamorphose : O ... James ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu m'as faite ! Enfin, tu as quand même eu un P en Histoire de la Magie. Que va dire Minerva ?

Tout au long de sa lecture on avait vu ses sourcils se détendre et un petit sourire satisfait s'étaler sur ses lèvres. M. Potter alla féliciter son fils, en riant. Doréa, elle relisait consciencieusement les résultats avec un sourire satisfait et se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et lui indiqua de lire.

« Astronomie : E

Soins aux créatures Magiques : A

Sortilège : E

DCFM : O

Divination : D

Botanique : E

Histoire de la magie : T

Potions : E

Métamorphose : O, ça va je m'en sors pas trop mal ! »

La matriarche Potter recommença son manège. Toute la famille félicita les deux Poudlariens.

James reprit l'enveloppe dans l'intention de remettre ses résultats dedans. En l'ouvrant, il eut la surprise de découvrir une autre lettre. Il la prit alors, mais à peine eut-il le temps de l'ouvrir que Sirius lui prit des mains avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oh mais que vois-je, une lettre de notre bonne amie Minerva ! Tu crois qu'elle va te donner les deux semaines de retenues qu'elle t'avait promises pour la rentrée ?

\- Qu'elle ose seulement ! De toute façon j'ai déjà préparé ma plaidoirie pour la convaincre de les « oublier »

\- Tu vas la supplier ?

\- Peut être bien, affirma James mystérieusement

\- Vive la plaidoirie, James. Si tu crois que McGonagall va avoir une poussée de générosité pendant les vacances, tu te trompes lourdement, dit Sirius avec haussement de sourcils significatif.

\- James, Sirius ! Minerva est une femme charmante et brillante, vous ne devriez pas parler d'elle de la sorte, s'exclama Mrs Potter mécontente.

\- Bon alors elle dit quoi cette lettre, demanda James en ignorant complètement la remarque de sa mère »

Il prit la lettre des mains de Sirius qui se mit derrière son épaule pour lire.

_Cher Monsieur Potter_

_Suite au départ de Mr. Staves , j'ai du nommé un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Quiddich de Griffondor. Malgré votre important dossier scolaire, qui je l'espère cessera d'augmenter de volume au cours de cette année, j'ai décidé de vous nommer Capitaine de l'équipe. Vous trouverez ci-joint votre insigne. De ce fait vous obtenez également le privilège d'accéder à la salle de bains des préfets_. _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

James lâche la lettre précitamment et chercha frénétiquement dans l'enveloppe. Immédiatement l'éclat doré de l'insigne lui sauta aux yeux, il la prit et la regarda plus attentivement. Ses contours en or et son fond rouge l'a rendait tout de suite éclatante et quelque peu tape à l'œil. Elle n'était aucunement abîmée pas le temps, comme au premier jour, travail de Gobelin certainement.

Des bras vinrent l'entourer, il les reconnut comme ceux de Sirius et ceux de son père, à eux deux ils réussirent à le soulever du sol.

« Mon fils capitaine ! C'est merveilleux ! Comme son père !

\- Mon Cornedrue ! Quel bonheur ! On va enfin pouvoir bouffer du Serpentard sur le terrain !

\- J'aurai préféré l'insigne de préfet, indiqua sa mère avec un sourire amusé avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.»

_**Bouffer du Serpentard ? Voilà une idée qui lui plaisait bien.**_

_**Quand a devenir préfet ... aucun intérêt !**_

*** A Cokework***

Lily passa la porte d'entrée. Alban, le frère de Marlène venait de repartir après l'avoir fait transplaner devant chez elle, étant donner qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure. Elle venait de passer un merveilleux Week-end avec l'une de ses amies, Marlène McKinnon, également Griffondor. Elle déposa son sac à l'entrée et appela ses parents. Aucune réponse ne vint. _Ils doivent surement être dans le jardin_, pensa la jeune fille. En effet, elle pu voir la tête de sa mère qui parlait joyeusement. Mais avec qui ? En s'approchant un peu plus elle put voir que ses parents parlaient tout deux avec un autre couple un peu plus vieux, qu'elle ne les avaient jamais vu. La femme était très corpulente mais face à son mari ce n'était rien. Son rire se noyait sauvagement dans sa gorge et son teint était violacé. La moustache qui arborait fièrement lui donnait un air autoritaire. Sa mère remarqua alors sa présence et se leva subitement, faisant bouger son impeccable brushing de cheveux auburn.

« Lily ! Viens que je te présente ! Voici George et Martha Dursley, les parents de Vernon, le petit-ami de Tunie.

\- Enchanté, dit-elle souriante en leur tendant sa main qu'ils serrèrent poliment.

\- Vous êtes donc Lily, Pétunia nous a un peu parler de vous. »

Pas besoin de plus. Le courant ne passait pas et Mrs Dursley venait de lui prouver. Pétunia n'avait surement pas mâché ses mots à son sujet et elle le savait très bien. D'ailleurs le regard insistant et sévère que George Dursley posait sur elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression de subir une inspection complète ! Après une heure de profond ennuie, Mr et Mrs Dursley partirent au plus grand soulagement de Lily. Elle aida ses parents à débarrasser les tasses de thé qui étaient restées sur la table du jardin, puis monta dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. Alors qu'elle déposait ses chaussures au pied de son lit des hululements retentirent, instinctivement elle tourna sa tête vers sa fenêtre 5 hiboux attendaient. Elle ouvrit le battant de sa fenêtre et ils rentrèrent un à un en se posant en ligne sur son lit. Elle pu reconnaitre le hibou de Mary, celui d'Emmeline, de Dorcas et pour finir Marlène, le cinquième en revanche... En s'approchant un peu elle put voir le blason de Poudlard. Sans réfléchir d'avantage elle détacha avec frénésie la ficelle qui celait l'enveloppe à la patte de l'animal. Puis elle dévala les escaliers pour trouver son père lisant le journal tout en écoutant sa femme parler des Dursley tandis qu'elle passait un coup de chiffon sur les étagères du salon.

« J'ai les résultats de mes B.U.S.E.S

\- Ouvre les Lily ! »

La benjamine des Evans déchira littéralement l'enveloppe elle déplia avec empressement la lettre, il y en avait deux.

« Alors, Sortilège : O

DCFM : E

Divination : A

Botanique : E

Histoire de la magie : A

Potions : O

Métamorphose : E

Etudes des Runes : E

Arithmancie : O, je les ai toutes ! J'ai tout réussi ! »

Sa mère qui s'était postée derrière elle lui colla une bise sonore sur la joue avant de l'enlacer chaudement avec un immense sourire. Son père félicita sa fille à la suite de sa femme. Il prit e suite les résultats pour y jeter un coup d'œil plus attentif.

« Ma Lily ! C'est magnifique ! Ton père et moi sommes très fier de toi ! Tu as réussi tout tes examens c'est fantastique !

-Merci Maman ! Oh...Attend j'ai une autre lettre.

-Que dit-elle ?

-C'est ma Directrice de Maison, elle me confirme que je suis toujours préfète, et me renvoie donc mon insigne, elle m'informe aussi qu'il y aura une réunion dans le train avec les autres Préfets. Rien d'important. »

Sa mère lui fit un sourire encore plus grand, et la reprit dans ses bras. Lily rit et remonta dans sa chambre pour lire les lettres de ses amies qui devaient lui communiquer leurs résultats personnels. Elle put donc apprendre que Mary avait eut 6 Buses sur 9, elle avait loupé les Potions, l'Histoire de la Magie et la Métamorphose. C'était à prévoir de toute façon. Mary qui avait pourtant choisi un cursus scolaire sans option avait énormément de mal à se concentrer plus de 5 minutes alors il n'était pas étonnent qu'elle a quelques difficultés dans des matières aussi sérieuse que les Potions et la Métamorphose. L'Histoire de la magie s'était encore autre chose.

Dorcas, elle, avait travaillé comme une folle pour les B.U.S.E.S. Jour et nuit, se faisant des fiches et des tas de notes qu'elle ressortait au fil de la journée quand elle avait le moindre doute. Marlène la fuyait comme la peste dans cette période, affirmant que son attitude était plus "stressante" que productive pour les examens et vu que Mary et Lily suivait Dorcas dans cette _entreprise_, Marlène avait fait de même avec, en faisant exception aux repas le soir. _Elle avait juste peur qu'on la traine dans la bibliothèque_, pensa Lily.

Dorcas avait au final seulement loupé l'Histoire de la Magie et avait même obtenu un Optimal en Botanique.

Emmeline avait tout réussi évidemment, elle obtint deux Optimal, en Sortilège et en Etudes des Runes.

Marlène... Là était un cas épineux. Elle n'avait révisé que deux semaines avant l'examen et seulement la nuit en compagnie de James et Sirius, qui eux avait tout simplement oublié la date de l'examen, et en réalisant leur retard c'étaient abstint d'un simple haussement d'épaule. Et pourtant ! Marlène avait obtenu toutes ses B.U.S.E.S ! Lily grimaça en imaginant le sourire victorieux de sa meilleure amie quand elles se verraient sur le quai.

Elle commença donc à leur répondre, sans oublier quelques sarcasmes et menaces en direction de Marlène.

Une fois tout les hiboux partit elle reprit ses propres résultats et ce laissa tomber sur son lit, elle les relit et les relit encore, en revoyant les expressions de fierté sur le visage de ses parents. Il était fier d'elle et ça la rendait heureuse tout simplement. Ils avaient tellement sacrifié pour elle et pour la sorcellerie, comme une vie de famille normal entre autre. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissante et ils méritaient bien ses beaux résultats. Une fois ce moment d'autosatisfaction passé elle posa la lettre sur son bureau et murmura :

_**« Maintenant, place aux A.S.P.I.C.S. ! »**_

*** Un village sorcier en Angleterre ***

Elysabeth Lupin, tournait en rond dans sa petite maison. Elle attendait avec impatience et inquiétude le retour de son fils. Son Remus. Son petit Remus, qui venait encore de subir une de ses horribles transformations lunaires. Il était 9 heures, il ne devrait plus tarder. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard. Un adolescent aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleurs miel passa la porte d'entrée. D'atroces cernes violettes s'imposaient sous ses yeux en amandes avant si beau. A présent ils étaient las et fatigués. D'autres griffures barraient son visage et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Mrs Lupin alla au secours de son fils unique qui marchait difficilement sous l'asthénie. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir une transformation. Mais de ce qu'elle en avait entendu ou lu dans les livres spécialisés c'était une chose absolument terrifiante. Elle aurait aimé avoir la force de tenir compagnie à son fils pendant ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de John, son défunt mari. Elle n'était pas une Griffondor. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'apaiser les douleurs de Remus quand il revenait. Elle s'en voulait, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait passer cette même porte d'entrée, le dos vouté et titubant.

« Remus, mon chéri ! Ça c'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes?

\- Non, ça va. Je supporte mieux mes transformations maintenant.

\- Viens t'installer sur le canapé, je vais t'apporter un chocolat. Je t'ai mis de nouveaux draps dans ton lit pour que tu sois plus à l'aise.

\- Merci Maman. »

Il s'installa donc dans le canapé du salon. Sa mère revint vite avec un chocolat chaud qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir. Il voulut débarrasser, mais Elysabeth lui interdit et le somma d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans la petite pièce le jeune Lupin se laissa tomber sur son lit, qui grinça dangereusement sous son poids. Il s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Sa mère vint toquer à la porte de sa chambre, un jour avait passé et Remus dormait toujours, elle déposa quelques potions sur sa table de chevet en bois usé. Il cligna doucement des yeux. Ses cernes étaient toujours présentes mais ornait son visage avec mon d'éclat que le jour précédent, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il prit les potions et se leva tranquillement. Après avoir prit sa douche, il descendit. Un hibou attendait sagement sur la table de la cuisine. Remus la reconnu immédiatement comme un des volatiles de Poudlard. Surement le résultat des B.U.S.E.S. Avec anxiété il la détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et l'ouvrit, un sourire satisfait s'inscrivit sur son visage. Sa mère revint du jardin et en voyant le sourire joyeux de son fils elle sourit également et lui demanda ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi content. Le jeune Lupin lui cita alors c'est résultat donc il était particulièrement fier, après tout il les avait toutes obtenus et avait même décroché deux Optimal, dont un en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais son sourire se dissipa au grand damne d'Elysabeth.

« Remus, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as eu des notes excellentes tu devrais en être heureux.

\- Que j'aie de bonnes notes ou pas cela ne changera rien, je ne pourrais jamais faire le métier que je veux avec ma condition...

\- Remus... tu n'es dangereux qu'une fois dans un mois. Je ne voie pas pourquoi tu aurais plus de difficultés que d'autres à trouver un emploi, somma Mrs Lupin

\- Je n'y ai pas le droit, c'est ce que pense les autres... »

Mrs. Lupin poussa un soupir d'exaspération et prit son fils par les épaules.

**« N'est pas peur du bonheur, Remus. C'est seulement un bon moment à passer. »**

* * *

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire surtout la partie de Remus. _

_La rentrée à Poudlard approche ! Les prochains chapitres vous permettrons de vous faire une idée plus précise de chacun des personnages principaux :) En attendant , je serais ravi d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre :) Il m'aiderait à avancer pour sur !_

_Bonne fête de fin d'année à vous tous ! et à bientôt, _

_Marly'_


	5. Réunion professoral et nouvelle année(1)

**CHAPITRE 5 partie 1 / REUNION PROFESSORAL ET NOUVELLE ANNEE. **

*** Poudlard, quelques jours avant la rentrée ***

Tous les professeurs de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard s'étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore, qui lui, caressait les plumes aux couleurs flamboyantes de son Phénix, Fumseck. Tous parlaient joyeusement de cette nouvelle année, se racontaient leurs vacances, leurs petites histoires de famille ou leur nouveau programme scolaire... Le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître plusieurs chaises pour signaler qu'il était temps de commencer et alors chaque membres du corps professoral s'installa confortablement.

« Bien, nous allons commencer. Tout d'abord j'aimerai vous présenter : Allegra et Valentina Mug. Vous les avez certainement connues quand elles étaient encore élèves ici, il y a de cela quelques années. Allegra s'est gentiment proposer pour les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et Valentina quant à elle a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur d'Arithmancie en l'absence du Professeur Vector. Je compte sur vous pour que c'est deux jeunes enseignantes trouvent rapidement leurs marques »

Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent tout le monde chaleureusement et leurs nouveaux collègues répondirent de la même manière. La plus jeune, Valentina, avait les cheveux châtain clair, alors qu'Allegra était d'un blond cendré très prononcé. Leurs yeux étaient à l'identiques : vert foncé. On pouvait voir à leurs traits et leurs manières qu'elles appartenaient toute deux à une famille de Sang-Pur. Leurs robes neuves, noires et brodées d'une main experte prouvaient leur éducation luxueuse. Malgré tout, elles ne montraient aucune hostilité.

Dumbledore continua sur de banals avertissements puis passa aux nouveaux rôles des élèves.

« Minerva, qui avait-vous choisi comme capitaine de votre équipe de Quiddich ? Il me semble que Mr. Staves à fini sa scolarité l'année passée.

\- En effet, Albus. J'ai choisi James Potter, je pense qu'il aura assez de bon sens pour diriger une équipe et c'est un excellent joueur.

\- Certainement ma très chère Minerva mais il faudra plus qu'un joueur de talent pour nous prendre la coupe de Quiddich cette année, Potter qui plus est...

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous méfiez, Horace, Griffondor est connue pour remporter annuellement la coupe de Quidditch depuis plusieurs décennies, répliqua sèchement McGonagall »

Slughorm, le professeur des potions, ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Il porta ses lèvres à son verre d'hydromel d'un air entendu. Dumbledore posa sur eux un coup d'œil amusé.

« Bien et en ce qui concerne les préfets ? Pomona ?

\- Ils n'ont pas changé, Nice et Oaken.

\- De même pour ma Maison, Evans et Lupin font un excellent travail ensemble, surenchérit McGonagall

\- Miss Vance et Mr Chang gardent leur poste également, annonça Flitchwick à la suite

\- De même pour Narcissa et Regulus, termina Slughorm »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et continua :

« Quant à moi, j'ai choisi Mr Londubat de Griffondor et Miss Bellatrix Black pour assumer le rôle de préfet et préfète-en-chef. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils arriveront à mettre leurs différents de côté. Si non, ils ont était prévenu que leurs rôles leurs seraient retirés. En ces temps, il est plus qu'impératif que ces querelles de Maisons cessent. »

Toute la petite assemblée répondit par l'affirmative. McGonagall et Slughorm parurent gênés des propos du Directeur. Ils se regardèrent furtivement tout en connaissant les fautifs. Serpentard et Griffondor étaient les principaux investigateurs de ces petites guérillas. Ils se menaient batailles à longueur d'année invoquant toutes raisons inimaginables et aucune retenues ni punitions ne semblaient en venir à bout.

« Je dois admettre que ma Maison est la principale source de ces querelles dont vous parlez Albus. Griffondor est pourtant censée être une Maison de Tolérance, admit McGonagall désolée.

\- Serpentard n'est pas en reste dans cette histoire.

\- Tout vos élèves ne sont pas inclus, quelques groupes se détache de l'ensemble. Je compte sur vous, en tant que Professeurs, pour agir en conséquence.

Le corps enseignant hocha gravement la tête. Il n'était pas courant que Dumbledore lance de telles directives.

\- En parlant de querelles Albus, nous n'avons pas encore parlé du groupe que forme Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew ! L'année dernière certains des professeurs ont même était touché par leurs farces, s'exprima Aurore Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie.

\- Tout à fait Aurore, je tiens à rappeller que j'ai du faire cours à ma classe tout en flottant dans les airs, s'exclama Flitchwick.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu la preuve que c'était bien eux Fillius, s'interposa McGonagall.

\- Peut être mais s'ils sont bien fautifs et bien que leurs blagues puissent être drôle de temps en temps, ils doivent à tout pris s'imposer des limites !

\- Et n'oublions pas les blagues puérils à l'égard de mes élèves, renchérit Slughorm

\- Ne disiez vous pas à l'instant que vos élèves étaient tout aussi fautifs Horace ? De plus, Potter et ses amis se sont calmés suite à l'incident de M. Rogue. Je pense qu'un mois de vacances leur à fait prendre conscience que leurs gamineries devait cesser !

\- Vous êtes bien optimiste Minerva, cela ce voit que ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes retrouvés ballotant dans les airs pendant votre propre cours, insista le petit professeur de sortilège encore frémissant de cette expérience. »

McGonagall et les autres enseignants partirent dans un débat ardent, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les interrompe avec un toussotement amusé. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard un air grave.

« Laissez donc la jeunesse s'épanouir, mes amis. Dans deux années, ils ne sauront plus à Poudlard et il leur faudra faire des choix qu'ils ne peuvent encore imaginer. Dans ces temps obscur, la joie et le rire qu'ils nous font partager au sein du château et plus que nécessaire »

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

**« Et de toute manière, aucune sanction n'est à la hauteur de Mr. Potter et son ami Sirius. Alors pourquoi vous obstinez vous à vouloir arrêter quelque chose que l'on ne peut même pas contrôler ? »**

* * *

*** Quai 9 ¾, gare de King Cross, Londres ***

James et Sirius venaient de passer à travers le mur qui les séparaient du monde Moldu. La famille de James avait tenu à venir pour dire au revoir aux deux adolescents.

Jane regardait partout autour d'elle, examinant rapidement les camarades de son cousin.

« Alors, qui est donc cette Lily Evans ? »

Au fil des vacances, la famille Potter avait souvent entendu ce nom revenir au cours des conversations, au plus grand malheur de James. Sirius n'avait caché presque aucun détails et tout le monde avait pu se délecter des déboires amoureux du jeune homme. Sirius chercha alors du regard une crinière rousse parmi la foule, qui quelques instants plus tard sortie en compagnie de ses parents qui lui dirent chaudement au revoir.

« C'est elle Lily Evans, déclara Sirius avec un sourire en coin »

James qui avait entendu son meilleur ami, se tourna vivement et regarda celle après qui il courait depuis bientôt 1 an. Jane la regarda et l'évalua du regard.

« Elle a l'air gentille !

\- Mouais... Ca dépend des jours je la considérerais plus comme une harpie qu'une personne sympathique, mais ça dépend peut être des points de vue, affirma Sirius en se tournant vers James qui le fixait d'un regard noir.

\- Si c'est une harpie, pourquoi donc James s'intéresserait-il à elle ?

\- Ca c'est encore un mystère. Je crois que même lui ne le sais pas.

\- Alors de un, je suis juste derrière vous et j'entends par ce fait tout ce que vous racontez, de deux je ne suis pas amoureux d'Evans, et de trois , je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-d'Evans»

Jane mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cousin, tandis que Sirius leur tournait le dos pour pouvoir sourire tranquillement. S'il n'était pas amoureux d'Evans pourquoi diable lui demandait-il continuellement de sortir avec lui ? James prônait la simple attirance mais personne n'accepterait de se prendre râteau sur râteau pour une simple _attirance_.

Son sourire se fit encore plus grand quand il aperçut Remus s'avancer vers eux, sa lourde malle de Poudlard qu'il trainait tant bien que mal derrière lui. Sirius s'élança vers lui, le salua chaudement et l'aida avec ses bagages. James fit de même que son ami et lui présenta sa famille. Cette dernière l'accueilla en souriant grandement. Quelques minutes plus tard Peter Pettigrew le dernier membre du groupe arriva et fut salué de la même manière que Remus. Un premier coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai. Dans dix minutes, les maraudeurs monteraient à bord du Poudlard Express en route pour leur 6ème année. James se dirigea vers sa famille pour lui faire ses adieux. Il serra la main de ses oncles, embrassa ses tantes et sa mère et donna une légère accolade à son père. Ses cousins le saluèrent et Jane s'avança :

« Il se peut que l'on se revoit au cours de l'année, James.

\- Vous revennez aux vacances de Noel ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais en fin d'année dernière, notre directrice nous a informés qu'en Janvier un voyage linguistique serait organisé avec notre académie et Poudlard pour dix élèves de l'école ! J'espère venir ».

Le deuxième sifflement retentit, James et Sirius commencèrent à prendre leur valises. La mère de James les maintient un peu plus longtemps et leur donna une seconde sauce d'avertissements . Sirius salua tout les cousins avec qui il avait eut le temps de sympathiser. James quand à lui, s'était baissé pour se mettre à la hauteur de Zoey qui contrairement au reste de la famille était plutôt petite pour son âge. Elle avait une allure de fillette fragile mais tout le monde savait qu'elle cachait un magnifique potentiel de casse-pied derrière son sourire timide.

James aimait bien Zoey, c'était une enfant. Elle n'avait pas encore besoin de connaître les gens pour les apprécier elle n'avait donc aucun préjugés. La vie en est tout autre. Les préjugés servaient de poudre à canon dans une Guerre.

Après ces dernières embrassades, les Maraudeurs partirent. Et comme tous les élèves présents ils rentrèrent dans le Poudlard Express. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se trouvèrent un compartiment au dernier wagon comme à leur habitude. Peter sortit immédiatement son jeu de bataille explosive et distribua les cartes. Commença alors une heure de jeu intensif, les regards brûlants de chaque adversaire sur l'un et l'autre...

Sirius hésita à poser sa carte, il regarda tour à tour ses amis, puis finalement remis la carte dans son jeu et en sortit une autre, sembla réfléchir encore et la posa enfin. Peter fit un grand sourire à la bêtise de son ami et s'empressa de poser sa carte accompagné d'un cri vainqueur quand il entendit l'explosion et vit la suie qui ornait le visage de Sirius. Ce dernier semblait las.

« J'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu débile !

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est la quatrième fois que tu perds !

\- Peut être bien mais je soutiens que ce jeu n'est pas à mon niveau !

\- Tu veux peut être jouer aux échecs avec moi ?

\- Sans façon Cornedrue, je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser plus. Même Lunard ne peut pas te battre !

\- T-r-o-u-i-l-l-a-r-d, chuchota le dit Lunard avec un sourire en coin.

\- Moi?! Un lâche ? Jamais ! Déballe le jeu James ! Je vais vous prouver que l'on peut perdre avec dignité ! »

James ria du ton mélodramatique de son meilleur ami. Il sortit son jeu d'échecs version sorcier et le déballa d'un coup de baguette.

Sirius était complètement exténué, Remus le soutenait tant bien que mal dans cette épreuve ainsi que Peter. James de l'autre côté du plateau avait un sourire conspirateur. Sirius ne possédait plus qu'une misérable tour, un pion et un cavalier. Sa reine était partie dans les premières minutes de jeu. Il n'avait réussi qu'à lui prendre un fou et la moitié de ses pions.

« Sirius avance ta tour en E7 !

-Mais non, s'il fait ça, son roi ne saura plus protégé !

\- Mais il n'a plus rien ! Il peut tenter une feinte.

\- Si, il a son dernier pion ! Avance ton pion Sirius ! »

Ce qu'il fit. En sueur, il attendit que son ami joue.

« Cavalier en E7. Echec»

Un cri de désespoir retentit dans le wagon, ainsi qu'un éclat de rire.

« Je ne vous écouterez plus jamais ! Il m'a pris mon dernier pion ! Je n'ai plus qu'une tour pour protéger mon roi !

\- Si je ne t'avais pas conseillé le pion, tu aurais sacrifié ta tour pour rien !

\- Oui, merci Peter. »

Ensuite, il bougea sa tour de façon à protéger son roi. Mais cette dernière fut décapitée par une reine en colère. En tout bon débutant qui se respecte, Sirius essaya en vain de bouger son roi des pions meurtriers de son adversaire. Cependant, au bout de deux coups, la reine de James coupa la tête, d'un violent coup de son glaive, du roi, signant de ce fait la fin de la partie.

« NON ! Tu viens de tuer le roi du royaume de _Blackuskanie _! Moi, Sirius Black IIIe du nom de déclare officiellement la guerre à _Potterland_ !

\- La Potterland ? Vraiment Sirius ?

\- Exactement ! Tu viens de défier le courageux, le magnifique roi Sirius ! Je viendrais piller ton royaume et te prendre ta forteresse ! Je dilapiderai ton armée ! Je...

\- Roi Sirius, l'interrompit Remus.

\- Oui, serviteur, demanda le prétendu Roi avec son air le plus hautain

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, il faudrait penser à nous changer.

\- Bien veuillez attendre que je sois prêt pour vous changer à votre tour.

\- Sirius ... »

Ils se changèrent rapidement continuant entre piques et éclats de rires. Une fois habillé ils se rassirent et commencèrent à parler.

« Comment c'était vos vacances, demanda Peter encore rouge

\- Ma famille nous a rendu visite et Sirius a passé la fin des vacances au Manoir.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna Remus, tes parents t'ont laissé partir pour la fin de l'été ? »

Sirius se crispa et échangea un regard avec James. Remus n'était pas idiot. Il comprendrait vite le problème si ce n'était déjà fait. Peter passait de l'un à l'autre en attendant la réponse.

« J'ai fugué de chez moi, lâcha Sirius »

Peter ferma et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois. Comme s'il cherchait désespérément à dire quelque chose. Il avait toujours admiré Sirius et James. Ils étaient populaires, appartenaient à des riches familles de Sang-Purs, ils faisaient partis des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, ils jouaient au Quidditch dans l'équipe de leur Maison. Ils avaient tout. Mais maintenant ? Sirius n'appartenaient plus à sa noble et riche famille. Perdrait-il autre chose encore ? Que valait-on sans le nom de sa famille aujourd'hui ? A Poudlard chacun était connu par son nom de famille. Potter, s'apparentait à deux Aurors célèbres. Black à un Directeur de Poudlard. Dans leur année il y avait aussi McKinnon qui rappelait un célèbre duelliste au début du XXè siècle , Fergus McKinnon le grand oncle d'une de leur camarade. Avery, brillant médicomage actuellement en poste à Sainte mangouste qui venait tout juste d'écrire un essai sur la maladie de la Dragoncelle. Et Pettigrew, famille de Sang-mêlé dont les derniers membres était un Cracmol, une sorcière et un apprenti de 1er cycle. En somme pas de quoi affoler la Gazette du Sorcier. Pettigrew était un charmant petit nom quand on voulait se faire oublier...

« Tu n'y retourneras plus jamais, demanda enfin Peter gêné.

\- Non, sans doute pas. Mais c'est pas grave les gars. Parlons d'autre chose ! Remus la pleine lune c'est bien passée ?

\- Pas si fort, si quelqu'un était passé par là, s'exclama le lycanthrope en remplaçant sa mine compatissante par un regard sévère.

\- Calme toi Remus, on est au dernier wagon du train personne ne passe par là, dit James en riant - De toute évidence, Lunard a hâte d'aller gambader dans la forêt interdite. T'inquiète Patmol aussi n'attend que ça, renchérit Sirius amusé.»

Les quatre amis commencèrent alors à parler de ce moment. Bientôt il retournerait dans la forêt interdite sous leur forme animale. Comme chaque mois depuis un peu moins d'un an, il partagerait une nuit ensemble, un secret : le fil d'or de leur amitié. _Fil_ qu'aucune Moire ne pourrait jamais coupé.

* * *

_Voici la premier partie du Chapitre 5 :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ? _

_Vous avez surement remarqué que je prends bien mon temps pour mettre en place l'histoire. C'est parce que je veux définir le caractère de chaque personnages très précisemment avant de faire une intrigue ou de rentrer dans telle ou telle romance entre les personnages, voilà tout._

_Ou sinon, dans ce chapitre je vous donne ma vision des Maraudeurs. La deuxième partie sera basé sur Lily et ses amies :)_

_C'est tout pour le moment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez : négatif comme positif. J'aimerai m'améliorer mais je ne peux pas le faire toute seule :) J'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce qui cloche ! _

_Ou sinon, bonne année à tous ( un peu en retard) 3 _


	6. Réunion professoral et nouvelle année(2)

**CHAPITRE 5 PART 2 !**

*** Point de vue externe ***

« Au revoir ma Fleur.

\- Au revoir Maman.

\- Prend soin de toi Lily et écris-nous souvent !

\- Oui Papa. »

Lily enlaça ses parents une dernière fois avant de passer la barrière magique.

« Je vous aime »

Sur cette phrase, elle passa à travers le mur avec son chariot et en même temps entra sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle vit directement Dorcas avec son père. Son amie était de Sang-mêlé, sa mère n'avait donc, comme ses propres parents pas pu se rendre sur la voie. _Un premier coup de sifflet retenti_. Dans 10 minutes, elle serait dans le train en route pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. L'avant dernière pour être exacte.

Lily se sentait en sécurité sur ce quai. Entre les deux mondes. Il suffisait qu'elle fasse un pas pour retourner du côté Moldu avec ses parents et qu'elle fasse le pas contraire pour se rendre dans le monde sorcier avec ses amies.

_Le deuxième et dernier coup de sifflet retentit._ La Griffondor prit ses lourdes affaires et commença à se diriger vers le train mais un rire plutôt « déconcertant » l'alerta. Par réflexe sa tête se tourna vers le perturbateur de ses pensées.

Sirius Black, évidemment, riait à gorge déployée avec une fille qui devait avoir leur âge. Cette dernière enlaça ensuite Potter, il se ressemblait beaucoup. Surement un membre de sa famille. Elle vit son camarade de Maison se pencher au sol pour dire au revoir à une fillette. Il sembla lui dire quelque chose rien que pour elle. La fillette lui répondit avec autant de précaution pour ne pas être entendu des deux autres.

Cette vision était sans doute plus déconcertante que le rire de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avec personne. En regardant à ses côtés, elle vit ce qui semblait être sa famille. Bien sur elle savait qu'il était de Sang-pur mais les Potter ne ressemblait pas aux Black ou encore aux Malefoy. Ils n'avaient pas le regard dédaigneux et l'allure hautaine. Ils s'imposaient par leur prestance et non par la peur ou le sentiment de mal être que l'on pouvait ressentir en présence d'un Sang Pur extrémiste. Mais malgré ça les Potter ne semblait pas aussi uni qu'on peut le penser. Lily voyait une fissure fragile entre les membres. Ils semblaient tous bien s'entendre certes mais chacun était à part, distant de l'un et proche de l'autre. Son regard se reporta sur James tandis qu'il prenait ses bagages.

Elle ne ressentait plus la colère qu'elle avait éprouvé peu avant les vacances. Potter était un imbécile, il lui avait bien prouvé. Aujourd'hui, elle était plus que jamais décidé à l'ignorer.

Sur ces sombres pensées, elle monta dans le train, posa ses affaires dans le même compartiment que les années précédentes et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de ses amies.

Quelques instant plus tard ce fus Dorcas qui arriva la première. Elle laissa sa malle au sol et enlaça chaudement la rouquine. Lily l'aida ensuite à monter sa malle sur l'étagère.

« Oh Lily ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! On ne s'est pas écrit beaucoup pendant ces deux mois !

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas vraiment utiliser de hiboux pendant les vacances.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Ou sont les autres ?

\- J'ai vu Marlène sur le quai avec ses parents et son frère, Emmeline doit déjà être montée et s'énerver parce qu'elle ne trouve pas notre compartiment et Mary est surement à l'affut de nouveaux ragots qu'elle pourra nous raconter dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu les connais. »

Je ris de la réponse de mon amie. Oui, en effet, je les connaissais et c'est pour cela que je riais autant.

Dorcas était réellement gentille. Elle avait le cœur sur la main. Toujours un mot agréable à dire. Avant, alors que Lily était encore ami avec Severus et que tout le monde désapprouvait cette relation, elle l'avait soutenu, conseillé et ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Elle avait convaincu les autres de la laisser prendre ses choix seules et de les respecter. C'était quelqu'un de fort, Lily ne l'avais vu pleurer que très peu de fois par rapport à elle qui était ultra-sensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Le seul problème de Dorcas était sa timidité qui l'empêchait elle même de s'épancher parfois, de tout garder pour elle, de ne pas vivre pleinement...

La seconde à entrer dans le compartiment fut Emmeline, Emmeline Vance.

« Enfin ! Je n'arrivais plus à me retrouver dans ce fichu train ! »

Dorcas et Lily rirent doucement des malheurs de leur amie au sens de l'orientation si épouvantable.

Emmeline était d'apparence calme. Mais en vérité elle s'énervait très vite (et très fort). Elle accordait beaucoup trop de temps pour ses études. Rien n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux semblait-il, aux plus grands malheurs de ses amies. Beaucoup la trouvait froide et certains la trouvaient même asociale, en parfait ignorant. Parce qu'ils avaient tord bien sur. Emmeline était juste quelqu'un de réservé. Education de Sang Pur ou trait de caractère naturel, elle vivait avec et s'en accommodait parfaitement. Au début, elles avaient eu énormément de mal à la faire parler, mais peu à peu elle s'était révélée être une fille sympathique malgré son mauvais caractère.

« Lily tu te souviens qu'on a la réunion des préfets dans 20 minutes ?

\- Oui, mais j'aimerai bien voir les filles avant. Et Remus viendra nous chercher avant d'y aller comme d'habitude, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Emmeline hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur le siège. »

Elles parlèrent un peu de cette nouvelle rentrée avant que Marlène et Mary n'entrent dans le compartiment. Mary poussa un petit hurlement de joie et se jeta sur Dorcas, Emmeline en terminant par Lily qui s'était placé côté fenêtre. Marlène ria en fermant la porte. Puis les salua avec plus de retenue que Mary, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué.

Marlène, était la plus « décontractée » des cinq, si l'on peut dire. Elle ne faisait pas grand cas des études mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'atteindre les Effort Exceptionnels dans la majorité des matières. Elle était très appréciée à Poudlard. En parfaite Griffondor elle incarnait courage, loyauté et un gout très prononcé pour les fêtes ! Elle était tout autant connue pour être la tête brûlée la plus orgueilleuse d'Ecosse !

« Alors les filles vos vacances, s'extasia Mary »

Mary la plus excentrique du groupe. Un rayon de soleil dans Poudlard. Une fille des plus gentilles et serviables, un brin ragoteuse (beaucoup en fait). Seul bémol, l'unique mais l'énorme bémol, Mary faisait parti des groupies sans peurs et sans reproches du _brillantissime_ Sirius Black... Elle multipliait les tentatives pour le séduire alors que lui restait toujours impassible.

« Beaucoup de Quiddich et d'ennui, raconta Marlène désinvolte.

\- Je suis partie en France avec mes parents pendant un mois, expliqua Dorcas heureuse, mais je suis contente de revenir à Poudlard.

\- Quant à moi, je suis restée à Londres. Mes parents avaient à faire au Ministère., dis Emmeline un peu déçue. Et toi Lily ? Vas-tu nous expliquer pourquoi on n'a pas pu avoir beaucoup de tes nouvelles c'est deux derniers mois ?

\- Ma sœur a rencontré quelqu'un et l'a présenté à mes parents ces vacances. Ensuite il est venu passer un mois avec nous à la maison, leur expliqua t-elle

\- Et alors comment est-il ?, s'enquit directement Mary les yeux brillants.

\- Il a son genre...

\- Lily, je veux plus de détails !

\- Disons que si je devais l'apparenté avec un animal je l'aurai comparé à un énorme... cochon, se rappela t-elle en repensant à son cou inexistant et son visage violacé.

\- Tu rigoles ?!, s'inquiéta Dorcas.

\- Non, en plus il a un caractère exécrable. Pétunia ne lui a pas dit que j'étais une sorcière mais je sais qu'il pense pareil qu'elle. Et je parierai même que c'est pour ça qu'elle sort avec lui !

\- Elle n'en a pas le droit de toute façon Lily, si elle le faisait elle aurait tout une bande d'Oubliators et la Brigade de la Magie sur le dos ! Et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle apprécierait la compagnie des gars du Département de la Justice, s'amusa Marlène ! »

Lily continua sa description, associant imitation et anecdote pour dépeindre au mieux ce qui semblait être son futur beau-frère. Il les salua toutes poliment puis ils prirent la direction du compartiment des Préfets.

Remus et Lily se regardèrent en souriant en voyant que c'était Franck Londubat, un Griffondor, qui avait était promu Préfet-en-Chef. Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée quand ils virent l'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef briller sur la luxueuse robe de sorcière de Bellatrix Black.

_Pauvre Franck, l'année n'allait pas être facile pour lui,_ pensa Lily avec amusement.

La réunion était déjà trop longue à son gout. _J'ai déjà entendu tout ça l'année dernière !, pensa t-elle impatiente de sortir._ Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes les informations étaient transmises et ils purent enfin sortir.

Emmeline et Lily rejoignirent leur compartiment où les filles riaient joyeusement de Marlène, qui racontait différentes anecdotes d'elle et son frère, où elle était la victime. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train se stoppait à Pré-Au-Lard. Marlène et Mary disparurent parmi les élèves à peine un pied posé à terre. Les trois autres se dirigèrent vers les diligences sans parler. Lily observait les élèves autour d'elle. Ils arboraient tous cette expression de bonheur sur le visage. Les groupes d'amis se reformaient peu à peu et quand ils arrivèrent au pied du château, un joyeux brouhaha animait déjà son enceinte. Rusard, l'exécrable concierge, les observaient défiler devant lui en les lorgnant avec une animosité non feinte. Certains lui rendait bien, d'autres sans contre-fichaient et quelques fois un élève s'amusait à le mettre encore plus en rogne comme ce fut le cas de Peter Pettigrow qui en trébuchant marcha sur la queue de Miss Teigne, fidèle compagne de Rusard, qui poussa un cri strident et montra les crocs. Rusard hurla si fort contre le pauvre Griffondor qu'il n'osa plus bouger. James Potter vient en renfort en riant à gorge déployé. Il prit Pettigrow par les épaules en l'entraînant dans son rire. Lily sourit doucement en passant devant le concierge. Il caressait sa chatte en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

" Ce n'est rien ma belle. Ah si Dumbledore m'autorisait à les punir comme il se doit ! je le pendrais avec les chaines la tête à l'envers."

Les filles rirent de concert comme tout ceux qui avaient entendu les paroles de Rusard. Lily rejoignit Marlène et Mary à la table des Griffondors tandis qu'Emmeline se dirigeait vers les Serdaigles et Dorcas vers ses camarades de Poufsouffles.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Dumbledore commença son éternel discours de bienvenue. Cette année, a son grand désarroi la maison des Lions n'accueillit pas autant d'élèves. La plupart furent répartis à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Les Serpentards remplirent leurs rangs d'une dizaine d'élèves également.

A la fin du dîner, les préfets-en-chef appelèrent les premières années de leur maison respectives. Franck Londubat parti de la grande salle on compagnie des quelques élèves fraichement répartit. Lily vu sur leurs traits l'excitation pure. Aucune trace de peur ou d'appréhension. Elle se rappela de sa propre répartition. Sa peur quand le Choixpeau avait été posé sur sa tête, son soulagement quand il rendit son verdict et sa tristesse d'être séparée de son unique ami. Heureusement les choses avaient joué en sa faveur. Elle réalisa sur l'instant même que le Choixpeau l'avait sauvé de 7 années de malheur. Si elle avait suivi Severus chez les Serpents sa vie aurait été un enfer : Née-Moldu au milieu de Sang-purs extrémistes, la solitude dû à son milieu modeste, les moqueries, les inimitiés qui en auraient découlé. Griffondor l'avait sauvé de tout ça. Elle avait trouvé sa place chez les Courageux, elle avait su évoluer pour être digne de sa maison puis elle y avait trouvé des amies.

Son regard se tourna vers son ex-meilleur ami. Severus Rogue était encore assis à la table des Serpents, il écoutait Lucius Malefoy parler avec Rabastan Lestrange sans piper mots. Quelle aurait été sa place chez les Verts et Argents. L'amie Sang-de-Bourbe du Serpentard au Sang-mêlé ? S'aurait été ça son titre ? Le bouc émissaire ? Auraient-ils condamnés Severus par sa faute ? Sans aucun doute.

Elle détourna le regard, effaçant ses sombres pensées. Mary et Marlène l'interpellèrent pour monter à la Tour. Elle les rejoignit et ensemble elles suivirent leurs camarades vers les quartiers des Griffondors. Une douce chaleur, proche du réconfort vint se loger dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait en sécurité au milieu de tous ses visages familiers, des sourires de ses amis et des murs du château. Elle se sentait autant chez elle que dans sa chambre chez ses parents.

_**Poudlard était toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux. Il ne perdait jamais de sa splendeur et de sa magie. Elle pouvait même affirmer qu'elle ressentirait toujours cette sensation de respect et de bonheur quand elle passait le seuil du château, comme pour son propre foyer à Cokework.**_

* * *

_**V**oici voici ! Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré ! Mais j'ai tout de même adoré l'écrire surtout pour mettre en scène les filles ! Laquelle vous préféré ? C'est un peu difficile de répondre après seulement un chapitre mais vous avez sans doute un petit a priori non ? ^^_

_Pour le prochain chapitre se sera Marlène McKinnon le personnage principal ! C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle ! Je vais essayer de changer les Point de vue à chaque chapitre ! Je trouve ça plus intéressant ^^_

_A bientôt et je me répète n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis . J'aime beaucoup écrire et tout ça même si ça demande du temps pour un résultat qui n'est pas toujours ... parfait mais il faut avouer que les avis ça motive ! Et tout ceux qui on un jour écrit une fanfic pourront en témoigner ! :D _

_A bientôt ! _


	7. De bonnes résolutions

CHAPITRE 6

**\- Le Lendemain-**

La Grande Salle se remplissait de plus en plus. Le professeur McGonagall distribuait les emplois du temps aux élèves de sa maison. La Grande Salle était animée de ce brouhaha habituel et quand le professeur de métamorphose passa auprès de James, Remus, Peter et Sirius ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de parler :

« Professeur ! J'espère que vous nous avez laissé quelques heures de libres, s'exclama t-il tout sourire.

\- Evidemment Monsieur Black, je les ai ajustées à mon emploi du temps pour vos _éventuelles_ heures de retenue à venir, lui répondit-elle sèchement. »

Sirius eut un sourire amusé tandis que McGonagall lui tendait son emploi du temps. Sous ses airs sévères et revêches le maraudeur savait qu'elle appréciait autant que lui ce genre de petites piques. Il la surprenait même parfois à sourire après quelques unes de leurs frasques. Enfin, la plupart, car si ses souvenirs étaient bons elle n'avait pas tellement ri l'année dernière quand James et Rogue avait fait un saut près du Saule Cogneur sous le clair de Lune. Et elle avait même paru prête à gifler Sirius quand elle avait appris que c'était lui qui avait mené le Serpentard dans le guet-apens.

« Alors voyons voir ça ... Ce matin on a une heure de libre, sortilège, potions et l'après midi, Histoire de la Magie, énuméra Sirius.

\- Ca peut aller, dit James, on a plus d'heures de libres que l'année dernière en tout cas !

\- James! »

Il reconnu instantanément cette voix claire. Marlène McKinnon s'avançait vers eux. Elle s'installa aux côté de James et commença à se servir.

" Alors ? Je m'attendais à voir de la Bieraubeurre dans la Salle Commune hier. Suis-je obligée de vous dire à quel point j'ai été déçu ? On ne vous à pas vu de toute la soirée en plus. Où étiez-vous, demanda t-elle

\- Tu poses trop de questions, rit James, on faisait juste un tour dans le château. Histoire de reprendre nos marques tu vois ? Et si tu veux de la bieraubeurre tu peux allez toute seule aux cuisines je te signale.

\- Vous n'avez jamais voulu me dire comment y accéder, s'insurgea t-elle

\- Si on te le disait les elfes seraient en rupture de stock de bieraubeurres en moins de 2 minutes, se moqua Sirius.

\- Ne me confonds pas avec Slughorm s'il te plait. Regardez le, dit-elle en se tournant vers le professeur de potion, que croyez-vous qu'il verse dans sa tasse ? Du thé ou un bon hydromel vieilli en fut ?

\- Vu le regard de McGonagall je crois qu'on a même pas besoin de se poser la question ."

Sirius la regarda avec un amusement non feint :

" Bien vu McKinnon, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil"

Marlène inclina la tête en riant doucement. Elle adorait ses petites taquineries avec ceux que beaucoup appelaient les "Maraudeurs". James et elle se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Leurs pères travaillaient ensemble comme Auror au Ministère. De plus, le père de James était son parrain. Ils avaient souvent organisé des journées ensemble et par un moment James avait été son plus proche ami, avant Poudlard. Aujourd'hui c'était différent : il avait ses amis et elle les siens mais elle chérissait encore ce lien. Trop de bon souvenir y étaient attachés.

Elle s'entendait très bien avec Remus et Peter. Remus était d'un gentillesse et d'une douceur incroyable. Il était un parfait confident quand le moment s'y prêtait. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Au début, elle s'était vexée de cette distance qu'il s'évertuait à placer entre eux mais James lui avait fait comprendre que c'était dans la personnalité de Remus de se comporter ainsi et qu'il se montrait tout aussi réservé à son égard. Quant à Peter, il était tout aussi réservé envers elle mais elle appréciait sa loyauté, même si son côté naïf avait tendance à l'agacer parfois.

Pour Sirius s'était tout à fait différent. Elle avait au début très mal vu son amitié avec James. Ses parents lui avaient maintes fois répété que toutes les familles de Sang-purs n'étaient pas fréquentables et les Black avaient été les premiers cités sur la liste. Elle l'avait d'abord ignoré : si James le considérait comme quelqu'un de fiable elle devrait elle-même revoir son jugement après tout. Puis la jalousie et les préjugés l'avaient emporté sur tout le reste. Elle voyait son amitié avec James s'effriter au fur à mesure tandis que ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Black. Ce ne fut qu'en deuxième année qu'elle se fit violence pour arranger les choses. A cette époque Sirius ne la supportait pas et les moqueries allait de bon train des deux côtés. Seulement, les choses tournaient généralement en sa faveur : Sirius n'était pas encore bien intégré à la maison Griffondor car beaucoup considérait que le Choixpeau avait commis une erreur en le répartissant chez les Lions. Elle s'était rendue compte que par sa faute, le jeune Black s'était mis ses camarades à dos pour des broutilles. Inutile de rappeler le mal être qu'elle avait éprouvé en se rendant compte de ses méfaits. Elle avait alors fait taire son orgueil et était allée publiquement s'excuser. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs en y repensant :

_Marlène tournait en rond dans son dortoir. Lily Evans et Mary McDonald ses camarades de chambre tentaient de la calmer sans résultats. _

_" Comment je fais ? Je vais juste le voir et je lui présente mes excuses ? Vous croyiez qu'il les acceptera ? S'il refuse je vais me couvrir de ridicule ! Vous me direz, après tout ce que j'ai fait ce serait pas trop grave... Mais quand même !"_

_Lily leva les yeux au ciel._

_" Tout ce que tu vas gagner à tourner en rond ici et te poser des questions inutiles c'est de louper l'occasion de t'excuser. Au pire, même s'il n'accepte pas de te pardonner sur le moment il verra que tu as fait le premier pas._

_\- Tu as raison. Bon j'y vais ! Je dois le faire maintenant !"_

_Elles descendirent les marches rapidement. Avant de descendre entièrement dans la Salle Commune, Marlène regarda discrètement s'il était encore là. Il regardait une partie d'échec entre James et Remus sans grand intérêt. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient rassemblés dans la pièce. Il pleuvait averse dehors ce qui maintenait tout le monde à l'intérieur du château, même les plus courageux (et les plus idiots). _

_" Bon j'y vais, chuchota Marlène à ses deux amies._

_\- Mais oui, dépêche toi, on est derrière toi, ajouta Mary."_

_Marlène respira un bon coup. Merlin que c'était dur ! Elle se promit de réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois! Plus jamais elle ne voulait être réduite à ça. Elle s'était laissé bêtement emporter par sa jalousie, elle-même en avait souffert, son amitié avec James ne tenait plus à grand chose et pire que tout, elle ne voulait pas être responsable du malheur de quelqu'un. Elle portait la culpabilité de ses actes en elle et cette sensation lui déplaisait fortement. Elle avait presque honte d'appartenir à Griffondor. Cette maison avait pour valeur la tolérance et le courage. Elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucun des deux.._

_Elle descendit lentement les dernières marches et se dirigea vers son camarade de Griffondor. Il releva la tête de la partie. Son expression d'ennuie changea instantanément : il était près à mordre. Les trois autres : James, Peter et Remus la regardèrent avec étonnement. _

_" Je suis désolée, lâcha t-elle d'un coup."_

_Il la regarda d'abord avec la plus grande des surprise puis la méfiance se peint sur ses traits._

_" Je n'aurais pas dû lancer cette querelle ridicule. Je suis allée trop loin et je suis désolée."_

_Tout les occupants de la salle communes se tournèrent vers le petit groupe. Cette histoire occupait une partie de leurs soirées depuis plusieurs mois elle méritait donc un minimum d'attention ! _

_Voyant son manque de réaction elle décida de continuer. Après tout, elle n'était plus à ça près. Quitte à s'humilier autant le faire à fond. _

_" J'étais jalouse de ton amitié avec James et mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée. Cette histoire à prit une ampleur trop grande et elle nous a fait du mal à tout les deux."_

_Toujours rien. Marlène perdit le peu de confiance qu'elle avait. Elle sentit le coude de Lily s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Dans un dernier espoir de réconciliation elle tendit sa main vers son camarade._

_Un ange passa dans la pièce. En face d'elle, Sirius semblait hésiter. Il regarda tour à tour James, elle et tout ceux qui les observait. Finalement il serra sa main avec conviction. Le soulagement s'empara d'elle tout d'un coup jusqu'a ce qu'un élève de 5ème année s'exclame : _

_" C'est tout ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis à son sujet ? Moi je continue à penser..._

_\- On s'en contrefiche de se que tu penses. Cette histoire ne t'as jamais regardé. Tu ferais mieux de réviser tes B.U.S.E.S plutôt que de t'interresser à des querelles de Deuxième Années, répliqua t-elle avec verve."_

_Son coup d'éclat amena de légers rires parmis l'assistance. Puis elle s'assit aux côtés de Sirius comme si de rien n'était en invitant d'un signe de main ses amies à faire de même. Elle sourit à son ex-ennemi qui semblait déborder par les évênements. James reprit sa partie d'échec avec plus d'entrain encore._

_" Voilà une bonne chose de faîtes, il y en avait marre de toutes ses histoires! Heureux de te revoir Marley! Bon Remus a nous deux ! Fou en D3._

_\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, ta reine n'est plus protégée, dit Lily calmement._

_\- Bien sur que si, j'ai juste adopté une stratégie différente, tu verras, lui expliqua t-il tranquillement."_

_Le coup d'après, Remus s'approcha dangereusement de la reine de son adversaire, sous le regard moqueur de Lily._

_" Je te l'avais dit !_

_\- Elle n'est pas tombée tu vois bien ! _

_\- Pas encore._

_\- Tu n'y connais rien, c'est pas un jeu pour les filles, va parler poupée avec tes copines, s'énerva James."_

_Le regard de Lily s'enflamma d'un coup. Elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé à James Potter. Et elle ne s'y risquerait pas une seconde fois. Marlène observa la dispute qui suivit d'un oeil exaspérée. Elle se tourna vers Remus qui soupirait las. _

_" On ne terminera jamais cette partie, dit-il._

_\- Attend je prend la place de James !"_

_Elle termina donc cette partie gagnante. Lily s'exclama victorieuse :_

_" Marlène a gagné et pourtant c'est une fille ! Alors qu'as tu à dire ? _

_\- Qu'elle a repris ma partie que j'avais déjà clairement tournée en ma faveur. En plus c'est moi qui lui est appris à jouer, répliqua t-il les joues rouges de colère."_

_Après celà, les rôles s'interchangèrent. Lily et James avaient repris les hostilités, mais là c'est une histoire bien différente !_

" Tu dors McKinnon, demanda Sirius en coupant court aux pensées de sa camarade"

Son souvenir se volatilisa aussitôt. Aujourd'hui il était bien loin de ses histoires d'enfants. Bien sur, ça avait prit du temps mais à présent ils étaient amis, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit car Merlin sait qu'ils s'étaient souvent querellés des années durantes encore. Elle ricana en y pensant.

" Elle rit toute seule maintenant. Complètement folle, soupira Sirius."

James et Peter rirent allègrement.

"Oh tais-toi Black et passe les toasts s'te plait, s'exaspéra t-elle.

" _Quel imbécile, pensa t-elle"_

"Black je t'ai demandé les toasts pas les restes de ton pain."

Sirius souffla d'exaspération et balança violemment deux toasts au visage de Marlène qui n'eut pas le temps de les réceptionner, malheureusement pour elle... Les garçons explosèrent de rire En fait, seul Remus avait eu la décence de ne pas se moquer, mais son sourire amusé ne trompait pas !

« Maintenant, que tu es servie, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me passer le jus de citrouille à ta droite, s'il te plait, s'exclama t-il avec une grimace. »

Ne supportant plus les rires des garçons, elle prit son propre verre de jus de citrouille et le jeta sur Sirius.

« Ton jus de citrouille, répliqua t-elle en reposant son verre tranquillement et en le regardant avec un sourire qui voulait paraître « bienveillant » ou « serviable » peut être. Au choix.

Le jus goûtait de ses cheveux et il fixait Marlène abasourdi. Remus qui s'était abstenu de rire jusqu'à présent riait aux éclats. Marlène suivait contente de son effet. Quand Sirius sembla reprendre ses esprits, il prit un autre toast impassible et le tartina avec de la marmelade. La quantité était telle que la marmelade dégoulinait pour s'écraser sur la table.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié la marmelade sur ton toast ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le « projectile » s'écrasa sur la chemise blanche de Marlène, qui tremblait de colère. Elle prit la carafe de café et versa le contenu sur le pantalon de Sirius, ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué vu qu'elle se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il se leva précipitamment et sautilla sur place d'une manière un peu grotesque. Ah ça non, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

« C'est chaud, t'es cinglée, chaud, chaud, oh, la folle, t'es vraiment une tarée, s'exclama t-il. »

C'est Remus qui fut le premier à réagir il donna un vers d'eau fraiche à Sirius qui le reversa sur son propre pantalon pour calmer la douleur.

« BLACK ET MCKINNON ! Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?! »

Marlène cessa immédiatement de rire. Elle eut même la décence de rougir face à sa directrice de maison. McGonagall en colère c'est jamais quelque chose de beau à voir surtout au petit-déjeuner ...

« Cette folle a voulu m'ébouillanter !

\- Professeur, c'est cet abruti qui a commencé, il ...

\- Suffit ! »

Elle regarda ses élèves, furieuse, mais s'arrêta à un endroit précis de l'uniforme de Marlène. Cette dernière regarda et vira au rouge quand elle vit la tartine de marmelade glisser le long de sa chemise. Elle l'enleva précitamment et la jeta sur la table.

« Votre comportement est inadmissible, j'enlève 10 points chacun à Griffondor et vous viendrez en retenue avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! Maintenant allez vous changer ! ET VITE ! »

Elle ne répéta pas deux fois, Marlène et Sirius filèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers la sortie sous les rires de leurs amis et de tout ceux qui avait eu le plaisir d'assister à la scène. Certains restèrent quand même assez sceptique.

_**La coupe des Maisons ne seraient encore pas remise à Griffondor cette année...**_

* * *

**\- Sur le chemin de la Tour de Griffondor –**

« T'es vraiment un idiot fini ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie !

\- Et toi t'es cinglée ! Je t'ai juste balancé deux malheureux toasts, toi, t'a voulu me bruler le derrière, s'exclama Sirius en la pointant du doigt. »

Marlène ne répondit rien, parce qu'au fond elle savait qu'elle avait eu une réaction excessive. Mais mieux valait mourir que de l'avouer ! Quant à Sirius, il commençait sincèrement à s'agacer de la fierté de sa camarade.

« Je prend ton silence pour un aveu complet des faits, dit-il désinvolte sans aucun respect pour l'histoire original.

\- Arghh ! Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de faire ce sourire moqueur !

\- _Est-ce que le léopard se déplace sans ses tâches_ ? Non, n'est ce pas ? Donc, tu as toutes les chances de voir ce sourire encore très longtemps. Argua t-il. »

_**Très longtemps ? Elle devrait donc se contenter d'un bon vieux "Silencio" pour le faire taire ...**_

* * *

Une fois changée, Marlène se dirigea vers la salle de Flitchwick qui donnait le cours de sortilège. Tout les élèves devaient déjà y être. _Fichu Sirius, pensa t-elle, c'est de sa faute encore!_ Elle pesta sur tout le chemin et alors qu'elle allait prendre le dernier couloir pour rejoindre sa classe quelqu'un lui enserra le bras et la tira en arrière. Surprise elle se retourna et s'attendait déjà à tomber sur un Serpentard mal attentionné mais son regard s'adoucit en _le_ voyant.

" Je t'attends depuis plus de 10 minutes, dit-il impatient.

\- Désolé, j'ai du retourner me changer, cet idiot de Sirius m'a balancé sa marmelade sur ma chemise, s'insurgea t-elle en repensant à la scène qu'ils avaient faîte le matin même.

\- Oui, et de ce que j'ai vu tu lui as bien rendu, termina t-il en riant."

Un fin sourire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle en rirait surement ce soir.

" J'espère qu'on se verra plus cette année. On a quasiment pas pu s'écrire pendant les vacances.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais trop peur que mon frère tombe sur les lettres. Tu sais comme il est, s'excusa t-elle."

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pouvait entendre son coeur battre sous son uniforme.

" Je suis sur que si je lui expliquais il comprendrait. Je suis son ami après tout. On sort ensemble depuis 4 mois, il l'apprendra bien un jour, expliqua t-il.

\- Non, il va t'en vouloir j'en suis sur. En plus j'aime bien notre relation comme ça. Personne pour nous épier où même nous critiquer. Tu comprends ?"

Il soupir, puis lui dit d'une ton contrit.

" Oui, on fera comme tu veux de toute façon, éluda t-il, je dois aller en cours. On se retrouve après."

Il l'embrassa doucement et s'en alla par le couloir opposé. Elle le suivit du regard et lui donna son plus beau sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle savait très bien que leur relation n'était pas évidente pour lui. Elle le mettait dans une situation gênante vis à vis du frère de Marlène, qui était son ami à _lui_. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas courir de risque d'éveiller des tensions entre eux trois. Et pour tout dire, elle avait peur qu'il choisissent son frère plutôt qu'elle. Et dans ce cas, pourrait-elle pardonner à son frère de s'être interposé ? Ou à _lui_ de ne pas l'avoir choisi ? Comme toute première relation sérieuse la sienne était compliquée en plus d'être un terrain complètement inconnu...

Coupant cours à ses pensées sombre, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la classe du professeur Flitchwik. Les élèves n'était pas encore rentrés heureusement. Elle retrouva donc ses amies : Lily, Mary et Dorcas qui partageait ce cours avec elles. La culpabilité la submergea. Elle n'en avait même pas fait part à ses amies. Que diraient-elles en sachant qu'elle leur avait caché sa relation ?

Elle repensa alors à cette courte entrevue et vint à la conclusion que tout allait bien pour le moment et qu'elle ne voulait que personne ne vienne se mêler de leur histoire. Surtout pas son frère !

_**Les gens avaient une fâcheuse tendance à être curieux et la curiosité avait**_

_**elle même tendance à être destructrice.**_

* * *

Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;) Le prochain aura pour perso principaux : James, Lily et Marlène. Et ensuite je vais essayer de faire démarrer l'intrigue :D

Ou sinon, j'espère vraiment que c'était pas trop plan-plan. Je voulais faire un rapide flash back pour expliquer pourquoi Marlène était amie avec les maraudeurs, comme ça j'ai pu parler à la fois de James mais aussi de Sirius :D Le personnage de Marlène reviendra aussi fréquemment, je pense que vous l'aurait deviné :) Ou sinon, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et n'attend plus qu'à être posté mais j'aimerai avoir un peu commencé l'autre donc ... voilà :D

Ou sinon, parlons d'un sujet un peu différent, voir un sujet vraiment vraiment vraiment énervant. Je sais que c'est chiant, mais j'aimerai quand même que vous laissiez une marque de votre passage :) C'est vraiment frustrant de votre le nombre de visite augmenter mais de ne jamais avoir un petit mot. Je me demande constamment si ce que je fais est potable ou non. Si personne ne me dit si je suis sur la bonne voie ou pas je ne risque pas de m'améliorer. Et le but de publier sur une plateforme est, je pense, de créer aussi un échange entre lecteur-auteur. Je ne publie pas pour le plaisir, c'est aussi pour échanger avec les autres. Ou sinon il n'y a pas grand intérêt ! Bref, malgré tout ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée!

Bis,

marly'


	8. Animosité

**Chapitre 7**

**Animosité**

Il dominait. Ça lui plaisait. Il dirigeait. Ça lui plaisait. Il leur faisait peur. Merlin, il adorait !

Regardez-les, ses _fidèles_, ses âmes serviles. Ils croient défendre une idée ? Par Morgane, non. Ils servaient ses intérêts, ça oui, et s'il y gagnait au change grand bien leur fasse. Mais ne pas les brusquer, ses pauvres _amis_. Ils pouvaient encore servir.

Son élite était là, muette et patiente. Il l'attendait, lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'il admirait leurs visages crispés, leurs mains jointes nerveusement et leurs regards fermement fixés sur la table. Il réprima un rictus moqueur. Faisait-il vraiment si peur ?

« Commençons, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse et lente. »

Les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Et il prit plaisir à les faire attendre encore un peu plus. Il aimait tellement voir se mélange de crainte et d'admiration dans leurs regards.

« Vous connaissez tous mon but, commença t-il, sa langue glissant entre ses dents à l'image de celle d'un serpent. Je suis sur le chemin des plus grands. Mes expériences se sont admirablement bien déroulées… Mais, je ne suis pas encore totalement satisfait.

Il marqua volontairement une courte pause avant de reprendre d'une voix plus froide.

« Il me faudra encore quelque temps pour vaincre la mort. Il me manque un élément important. Un objet personnel, plus précisément. »

Les regards se tournèrent enfin vers lui. Et il afficha un fin sourire, qui ressemblait plus un rictus méprisant.

« Un objet de quel _type_, maître, demanda Abraxas Malefoy en abaissant dignement sa tête blonde sous le regard glacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- C'est un objet auquel je tiens particulièrement. Il deviendra l'un de ma collection. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas aller le chercher moi-même. L'endroit où il est actuellement est comme qui dirait plutôt bien « surveillé ».

\- Qu'est-il Seigneur ?

\- Poudlard, Abraxas. C'est pour cela que j'aurais besoin de l'un de vous. Quelqu'un doit y aller à ma place. »

* * *

Son nom gravitait sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il se mouvait en compagnie de deux autres en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. James regardait se point, au nom de « Lily Evans », presque tous les matins sans raison particulière. C'était devenu une habitude depuis l'année dernière.

Remus lui répétait souvent : James était trop arrogant pour son propre bien. D'ailleurs ses meilleurs amis se plaisaient à lui répéter qu'il ne tenait pas son Animagus d'un pur hasard. Le cerf était un animal très fier et qui aimait se sentir en sécurité. Le cas contraire, s'il se sentait en danger au delà d'un périmètre de sécurité, il chargeait. Ce pauvre Rogue avait honteusement franchi la limite autorisée de James Potter, qui n'avait toujours pas accepté le rejet de Lily envers lui au profit de leur camarade Serpentard. Décidemment il ne comprenait pas ! Comment ce serpent aux cheveux graisseux pouvait-il rivaliser avec lui ? Rien qu'on puisse les mettre en comparaison l'horripilait ! Il n'y avait rien à comparer, James était le meilleur. Et Rogue n'était rien ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait comme beaucoup d'autres. Seule Lily contredisait ce fait. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que généralement ce n'était pas en la faveur de son camarade de Griffondor. Alors oui, James était quelqu'un d'arrogant et de présomptueux. Oui, il était fier de ses capacités et de son don au Quidditch. Et oui, il adorait être le centre de l'attention et être apprécié de tous ! Sa vie était parfaite et il ne l'échangerait pour rien n'au monde, même pas pour Lily Evans. Pour lui, elle n'était juste qu'une énigme fascinante … et aussi une fille très jolie. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait le béguin pour cette fille : elle était parfaite. Enfin presque, si l'on omettait son amitié passée avec Rogue, son goût un peu trop prononcé pour la Bibliothèque et le fait qu'elle le déteste évidemment. Parce que poursuivre une fille qui ne vous apprécie pas à la base c'est déjà compliqué mais courir depuis des mois après Lily Evans alors qu'elle vous a en horreur c'est comme poursuivre une chimère : un projet séduisant mais irréalisable…

James referma la carte en entendant Remus revenir des douches. Pas la peine qu'on lui pose des questions…

« Les gars faut qu'on y aille, les cours commencent dans une demi-heure, s'exclama Sirius. »

* * *

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, James chercha immédiatement Lily parmi les élèves de Griffondor. Après l'avoir trouvé, il s'installa à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, histoire de pouvoir la regarder de temps en temps et surtout qu'elle puisse elle-même le voir. Et tout les moyens étaient bons pour se faire remarquer de la jeune fille : parler fort, embêter Peter, rire à une blague de Sirius, jouer avec son vif et tant d'autres activités bruyantes. Seulement l'indifférence de sa camarade, en plus de l'énerver, le rendait extrêmement songeur : que fallait-il donc faire pour attirer l'attention de Miss Préfète ? Mieux, pour l'intéresser ! James était prêt à donner 1000 Gallions à celui qui y arrivait. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentit presque jaloux en voyant ce Serdaigle de 7ème année se faire saluer par la rouquine. Il s'installait souvent à leur table ces temps ci, déjà avant hier…

« Allez James, laisse tomber ! Viens on va rendre visite à notre ami Servilus ! Il doit déjà être devant la salle de Potion, dit Sirius avec entrain.

\- Sirius, vous ne devriez pas, si un professeur vous attrape encore vous êtes bon pour l'expulsion, le prévint Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le début de l'année Remus ! Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Tu n'as qu'à venir, si ça tourne mal tu montres ton insigne de Préfet aux élèves les plus curieux, acheva Sirius implacable. »

Le Préfet se leva alors à la suite de ses amis en gardant son air renfrogné et marmonnant plusieurs mises en garde que Sirius se plaisait à contredire. Remus ne disait jamais rien. Il les laissait faire à chaque fois, bien trop heureux d'avoir des amis pour risquer de les perdre à cause d'une blague. Il arrivait toute fois à les culpabiliser de temps en temps. Quand ils allaient un peu trop loin dans la plaisanterie, par exemple, mais jamais avec Rogue. Rogue s'était « terrain privé ». Il n'y avait rien à faire. Personne ne pourrait jamais faire culpabiliser James à propos du Serpentard. Jamais.

« Tiens, tiens, Servilus déjà là, claironna James, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! En tant que Royal Graisseux un autre comportement aurait été décevant de ta part ! »

Rogue, qui jusque là était assis au sol le dos contre un des murs froids du cachot, se releva rapidement baguette à la main. James sortit la sienne presque aussi vite et la pointa vers son ennemi. Merlin, qu'il le haïssait. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui. Rogue trempait dans la Magie Noire. James pouvait presque en sentir les effluves de sa place. Il observa son sac et imagina un grimoire poussiéreux sorti de la réserve qui parlait des mille et une façons de déchirer l'âme d'un sorcier qui devait y être rangé à ce moment même. Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût à cette pensée.

« Range ta baguette Servilus, on ne fait que te parler, intervint Sirius avec un amusement non feint.»

Mais le Serpentard ne baissa pas sa vigilance. Il remonta même sa baguette, près à toutes les éventualités. Pour montrer sa bonne foi James rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier tranquillement et soupira, égayé.

« Pour un peu je croirais que tu as peur de nous, Rogue.

\- Tu aimerais bien Potter, mais entre nous deux c'est toi qui devrais t'inquiéter, renchérit Severus haineux. »

En réponse James éclata de rire accompagné de Sirius et Peter. Remus regardait constamment en arrière et affichait toujours un air mécontent et lassé.

« Sirius, tu as entendu comme moi ? Je crois que Servilus s'est vu poussé des ailes pendant les vacances. Dis moi _Severus_ tu t'es découvert des talents cachés ? Des dons en compétence de Duel encore insoupçonnés du grand public de Poudlard ? Parce que le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que dernièrement tu n'as pas brillé en la matière !

\- J'en sais assez pour te battre en Duel, toi et tes _chiens,_ rétorqua-il méprisant.

\- Ne parle pas d'eux sur ce ton Servilus ! Et pour revenir au sujet, tu n'as qu'à demander à Evans ce qu'elle en a pensé : de tes magnifiques performances, l'année dernière près du lac. Personnellement, je dirais qu'elle a eu tellement honte de t'avoir comme ami qu'elle a préféré fuir. »

Un éclair de colère fugace passa dans les yeux du Vert et Argent. Il pointa sa baguette, le bras tendu comme un arc, sur James qui riait sans honte de son bouc émissaire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cette _Sang-de-Bourbe_ comme amie, je te la laisse Potter. Ca complètera ta collection d'anormaux, termina t-il en coulant un regard goguenard vers Remus. »

James ressortit sa baguette aussi vite qu'il l'avait rangé quelques secondes avant et l'instant d'après Rogue se retrouva désarmé, la tête à l'envers, recouverte par la robe de sorcier miteuse de son propriétaire - qui se débattait furieusement -.

« Encore une fois, tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça Servilus. Je te promets que tu vas le payer, cria le Griffondor.

\- James ! Les autres arrivent, l'avertit Peter avec hâte.

\- Liberacorpus. On en reparlera Rogue, annonça t-il froidement »

Les autres élèves arrivèrent au milieu de l'animosité latente qui régnait depuis les dernières paroles de Rogue, complétement affalé au sol à quelques mètres des Maraudeurs contrariés.

Slughorm ouvrit la porte presque au même moment, laissant apparaître son épaisse moustache grise et son ventre bedonnant.

« Severus, désolé de vous déranger mais l'heure n'est plus à la sieste, dit-il d'un ton amusé en lorgnant son élève. Entrez vous autres ! »

* * *

Cette année ce fut Slughorm qui forma les binômes. James fut immédiatement séparé de Sirius qui se retrouva avec Mary MacDonald. Cette dernière était rouge de plaisir et gesticulait sans cesse sur sa chaise dans une attitude comblée. Sirius ne prêtait pas plus que ça attention à sa partenaire et regardait James et Remus, qui avait était mis ensemble, consterné. Lily s'était arrangée avec son amie Marlène et toutes deux papotaient tranquillement. Pour la énième fois de la journée James se perdit dans le sourire heureux de Lily et le timbre de son rire cristallin lui procura un tourbillon d'émotions au creux de son ventre. _ C'est vraiment pas humain d'avoir un rire pareil, _pensa t-il amèrement_._

Il se détacha malgré tout de cette vision en voyant Rogue trainer des pieds jusqu'à sa place au premier rang, où Slughorm l'avait affilié à un élève de Serpentard. James fulminait sur sa chaise, les paroles de Rogue lui restaient au travers de la gorge. Pour qui se prenait-il se sal serpent ? Qu'il s'en prenne à lui était tout à fait normal dans la mesure où il l'avait provoqué mais qu'il s'attaque ouvertement à Remus et Lily qui n'avait strictement rien demandé, non ! Et pourtant il faisait moins le fier l'année dernière, quand il était venu ramper au pied d'Evans pour l'implorer de lui pardonner. Mais le pire c'est que James était pratiquement sur que Rogue n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le redire en public et par la même occasion à mettre le secret de Remus en danger. A ses côtés, ce dernier restait songeur et tentait d'écouter son professeur sans succès. L'allusion de Rogue l'avait mis très mal à l'aise à l'évidence. Il vivait déjà la peur au ventre que son secret soit un jour révélé mais le fait que Rogue soit au courant le rendait malade !

James sembla remarquer son tourment :

« T'inquiète Remus, Rogue n'a pas intérêt à parler et il le sait, lui chuchota t-il

\- Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de parler James…

\- S'il le faut je n'hésiterai pas à lui rappeler qu'il a une dette envers moi. Je lui ai sauvé la vie l'an dernier, ça vaut bien la peine qu'il la ferme, non ? Et Dumbledore l'a menacé d'expulsion ! Crois-moi, Rogue a tout intérêt à la boucler. »

Remus hocha la tête mais ses paroles ne le soulagèrent qu'a moitié.

* * *

Après le cours, Lily et Marlène se dirigèrent vers la Bibliothèque pour profiter de leur heure de libre et commencer le devoir de Potion. Slughorm ne perdait pas de temps et les 35 cm de parchemins pour la semaine prochaine étaient là pour le leur rappeler. Elle s'installèrent tranquillement et sortirent leurs affaires, sous le regard réprobateur de Mrs Pince, à l'affut du moindre bruit. _Vieille chouette_, pensa Lily en envoyant un sourire poli à la bibliothécaire. _Je suis une hypocrite_, se dit-elle ensuite.

« Je vais chercher les livres qu'il nous faut, annonça Lily ».

Elle parcourut les différents rayons de livres concernant les Potions, en sélectionna plusieurs et les fit léviter à côté d'elle pour ne pas avoir à les porter. Elle prit tout de même le temps de regarder quelques autres étagères au cas ou un livre utile aurait pu être entreposé par erreur mais son regard tomba sur de vieux grimoires. Elle en prit un et le feuilleta : la plupart des chapitres comportaient des écritures runiques. _Il doit vraiment être très ancien_, pensa t-elle admirative. Elle traduit rapidement le titre : « Bases et Histoire de l'Ancienne Magie pour Sorciers Ingénus ».

« Tu devrais faire attention avec ce livre Evans, murmura une voix grave près de son oreille. »

Elle sursauta, surprise, et ses livres qui lévitaient à ses côtés tombèrent un à un avec fracas sur le sol. Elle se précipita pour les ramasser avant l'arrivée de Mrs Pince.

« Potter tu m'as fait peur. Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas lire ce livre, demanda t-elle l'énervement pointant dans sa voix.

\- Une impression. Au manoir ma bibliothèque est remplie de bouquins de la sorte et ma mère m'a toujours interdit d'y toucher. Je suppose que le contenu de certains doit être dangereux, expliqua t-il en lui tendant un bouquin.

\- Ou alors, ta mère avait simplement peur que tu lui abimes, toi et ta délicatesse de taureau, répondit-elle en reprenant son ouvrage d'un geste sec, et qu'est ce que tu fais dans le même rayon que moi ? Tu me suis ? Depuis quand tu viens à la bibliothèque ?

\- Calme toi Evans, je ne te suis pas. Il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi un devoir de potion à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et que mon binôme voulait s'avancer, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien.

\- Tu ne me remercies pas pour les bouquins ? Je t'ai quand même aidé à les ramasser je te signale, dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil amusé. »

Dieu, qu'il était agaçant ! Il ne pouvait donc pas rendre service par simple altruisme ? Quand bien même qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais remercié, ce crétin.

« Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu ne me les avais pas fait tomber en premier, maintenant va chercher ton livre et fiche moi la paix. »

James se redressa vivement, vexé du ton employé par sa camarade. Son expression changea du tout au tout.

« Désolé pour tes livres Miss Parfaite, répondit-il froidement. Bonne journée. »

Lily ne prit pas la peine de le saluer à son tour. Elle savait que plus elle en dirait plus elle risquait d'être blessante. Elle n'aimait pas s'énerver de cette manière après les gens mais elle en voulait encore à Potter pour l'année dernière. Il lui avait fait perdre son meilleur ami et ne semblait pas en éprouver le moindre remord. Il n'était jamais venu s'excuser, lui, à la suite des évènements du Lac. En outre ça montrait bien qu'il ne ce souciait pas des autres. Monsieur James Potter avait décidé qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et peu importe les incidents qui en ont découlé, et dont elle a fait les frais !

Elle entendit le soufflement rageur de son camarade et ses pas précipités pour quitter l'allée et regagner sa place. A son tour elle ramena ses divers manuels et les laissa tomber durement sur la table en face de Marlène. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et coula un regard vers le jeune Potter qui sur la table d'à côté s'obstinait à tourner les pages d'un manuel avec humeur. Son regard se retourna alors sur Lily et elle sourit d'amusement.

« Je ne ferais aucun commentaire.

\- Ton sourire en dit déjà trop long sur ce que tu penses, répliqua Lily

\- Lily, je suis presque sure que c'est toi qui a commencé à l'agresser, dit Marlène en soupirant. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si gentilles avec tout le monde et que dès qu'il s'agit de James, tu deviens la pire des harpies. »

Lily referma son livre sèchement pour la deuxième fois avec colère et afficha une mine offusquée :

\- Pourquoi tu prends toujours son parti ? C'est vrai ça, je suis ton amie ou non ? Et pour ton information, c'est lui qui a commencé à me parler je ne lui ai rien demandé, s'exclama t-elle rouge de colère. »

Mrs pince arriva près de la table avec la vitesse d'un faucon :

« Chuuuuuut ! Miss Evans si je vois encore une fois traiter ce livre avec si peu de soin je vous fais expulser de la Bibliothèque !

\- Désolé Madame. Ca ne se reproduira plus, jura t-elle »

Le vautour s'en alla tout aussi vite vers d'autres élèves chahuteurs.

« Lily bien sûr que je suis ton amie mais James aussi est un de mes amis et je le connais mieux que toi. Je ne prendrais pas parti entre vous deux. Et pour une fois tu devrais essayer de lui parler correctement.

\- C'est un idiot. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il m'a fait perdre mon meilleur ami l'année dernière, chuchota Lily furieusement.

\- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il t'a rendu un énorme service. Rogue n'est juste pas fréquentable et votre amitié ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil depuis l'incident avec Mary. Vraiment Lily… Rogue trempe jusqu'au coup dans la Magie Noire, dit Marlène exaspérée. Et pis, si tu voulais, tu aurais pardonner à Rogue alors n'accuse pas James, d'accord ? »

C'est vrai que son amitié avec Severus était déjà fragile. Comme Marlène le disait Lily n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Rogue d'avoir tendu un piège à Mary avec Mulciber et Avery. Et elle se doutait qu'il avait surement du toucher au moins une fois à _cette_ magie. Mais de là à dire que Potter lui a rendu un _service_ ? Non, certainement pas. Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Rogue avait changé, et il changeait encore. Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il soit si adepte d'une Magie aussi dangereuse, aussi destructrice.

Voyant que Lily ne semblait pas prête de changer d'avis cette fois encore, Marlène abandonna :

« Alors ce devoir de potion ? On s'y met ? »

* * *

A peine le devoir de Potion bouclé, Marlène partit de la bibliothèque. Elle avait encore une heure de libre avant son prochain cours. Mary devait être en Divination et Lily se dirigeait sûrement vers son cours d'arithmancie avec Emmeline à présent. Dorcas quant à elle devait être dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles...

Enfin, elle avait le champ libre. Elle allait pouvoir _le_ voir, sans personne pour les déranger. Elle descendit au troisième étage et se dirigea donc vers la salle de classe du professeur Flitchwik, en passant devant la salle des trophées et la galerie des armures. Les Griffondors de 7ème année se partageait le cours avec les Serdaigles, cette année. Elle attendit donc impatiemment la sonnerie. Leur discussion d'hier la taraudait encore un peu. Devrait-elle vraiment en parler à son frère ? Après tout, même s'il avait un peu de mal au début il s'y ferait. Elle préférait _lui _demander son avis avant. Pour une fois elle le laisserait choisir.

La sonnerie retentit et elle regarda les élèves sortir un à un. Elle aperçut ensuite son frère et se dirigea vers lui. Ses amis étaient à ses côtés. Le sourire qu'_il_ afficha quand _il_ l'a vit lui procura une douce sensation et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Franchement, elle se sentait comme idiote dans ces cas là. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de cacher ses émotions, malgré son éducation de Sang-pur. Elle était comme un livre ouvert et parfois ça l'énervait d'être si prévisible.

« Marlène, l'apostropha son frère, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je dois parler au professeur Flitchwik, répondit-elle en espérant qu'_il _est compris l'allusion.

\- Un problème, demanda son frère en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'aller voir les enseignants, sauf pour se faire coller.

« Tu vas être en retard en cours, dit-elle dans l'espoir qu'il parte. »

Son frère allait répondre mais _il_ le devança.

\- Eh les gars, je crois que j'ai oublié mes notes sur la table. Je vous rejoins. »

_Il_ partit devant sans lui jeter un regard. Marlène _le_ suivit en adressant un signe de main rapide à son frère. Elle s'assura qu'il soit bien parti avec tous les autres élèves avant de _le_ rejoindre.

« Quelle petite fouine, glissa t-elle en parlant de son frère Alban.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Déjà que ce n'est pas cool ce qu'on fait, rétorqua t-il en baissant les yeux. »

La culpabilité revint au galop. C'est vrai que ça ne devrait pas être facile de cacher un secret comme ça à l'un de ses amis. Mais par Merlin, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Ils pouvaient bien lui cacher leur relation, non ?

En fait elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais menti à son frère. C'était un peu son confident, son ami un tantinet embêtant, celui sur qui elle pouvait s'énerver sans avoir peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Cependant, elle savait tout aussi bien qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Et surtout, si Alban l'apprenait tout le monde serait au courant. Elle ne voulait pas être au cœur des cancans de Poudlard, ni à la une du torchon de cette affreuse Sheeker dans ses chroniques du journal de l'école.

Mais elle avait promis de lui demander son avis. Elle se morigéna pour ses mauvaises pensées. Après tout, il y aurait sans doute autant de bons côtés que de mauvais non ?

« J'ai réfléchi. Enfin, j'aimerai te demander ton avis plutôt, commença t-elle. »

Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Ca ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la tache.

« Est ce que ça t'embête autant que ça que mon frère ne soit pas au courant ?

\- Mets toi à ma place. Ton frère est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je sors avec sa sœur. Ce n'est pas très correct de ne rien lui dire, non ? Surtout s'il apprenait qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble que je suis venu chez vous pendant les vacances, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Mais on ne fait pourtant rien de mal. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous tourne autour tout le temps. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de nous surveiller…

\- Ecoute, je t'ai donné mon avis. C'est vrai que je me sens mal de faire derrière son dos.

\- Très bien, soupira t-elle. Mais j'ai une idée ! On pourrait tester sa réaction tu vois ? Je pourrais aller le voir, lui dire que tu me plais et selon sa réaction, on pourrait faire comme si on commencé à sortir ensemble et …

\- Marlène, la coupa t-il en riant, si on lui disait juste la vérité ? Je pense qu'il s'en remettra tu sais ? »

Elle soupira sous ses rires. Elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis de toute façon. Et de toute évidence cette situation commençait à lui peser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'une personne si loyale envers ses amis ?

_**Elle avait vraiment le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis…**_

* * *

**Salut, salut, alors ce chapitre 7 ? C'est le dernier chapitre "tranquille" ! Enfin j'espère ! Je vais essayer de mettre en place l'intrigue dès le prochain chapitre et je pense que la longueur sera à peu près toujours la même que pour ce chapitre :) Est ce que c'est trop long ? **


	9. Le chagrin de Marlène (1)

L'air commençait à se rafraichir en Ecosse. Les arbres du parc perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles et le mois d'Octobre débutait dans une étrange tranquillité.

La Bibliothèque, elle, était toujours plongée dans son calme habituel, mise à part les babillages de Mary MacDonald…

« J'ai hâte de retourner en Potion. Franchement, je béni Slughorm sur ce coup là ! Sirius est vraiment doué tu sais ? Moins talentueux que Lily évidemment… De toute façon, il est doué dans un peu près tout. C'est fascinant, conta t-elle d'une traite. »

Dorcas essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Arithmancie. Cette matière était déjà assez difficile sans que Mary ne vienne la déranger en plus. Elle était sur un petit nuage depuis que leur professeur de potion avait établi les binômes en début d'année. Mary s'était vu associé à Sirius Black pour son plus grand bonheur… Mais Dorcas, elle, n'en avait rien à faire de la couleur du pull de Sirius, de ses oh combien nombreuses facultés intellectuelles, et elle se fichait éperdument de savoir qu'il avait mangé trois toasts au petit-déjeuner ce matin. Elle n'entretenait aucune relation particulière avec Black. Ils avaient dû parler une ou deux fois ensemble et ce ne fut jamais très long. Quelque chose du style : « Tu n'aurais pas vu James ? » ou encore « C'est toi Dorcas Meadowes ? T'es sure ? Je te croyais à Serdaigle. » Sans compter qu'elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir de l'école, elle s'était retrouvée pendue par les chevilles devant la salle de sortilège avec tous les autres élèves de sa Maison. Mais oui, Sirius Black était un garçon fascinant… Quand bien même ! Elle se taisait, parce que Mary adorait raconter tous ces faits sur Black et que elle, elle adorait Mary. Même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours son étrange lubie…

« Je crois que je vais enfin tenter ma chance, dit-elle avec détermination. »

Dorcas hocha la tête d'un geste sec. _Quelle était la relation pour déduire le Nombre d'Expression déjà ? _

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, s'exclama Mary d'un ton indigné. »

Dorcas leva la tête, sa plume entre ses dents. Elle avait encore les yeux hagards, perdus dans sa réflexion jusqu'à ce que Mary lui assène un coup de parchemin sur le haut du crâne.

« Euh, quoi, demanda Dorcas hébétée. »

Mary soupira et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je parle dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment agaçant, expliqua t-elle furibonde.

\- Je suis désolée Mary, j'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie à rendre pour demain et je ne comprends pas les formules.

\- Et bien ne le rend pas, rétorqua simplement la Griffondor »

Dorcas la regarda et lui sourit, comme on sourit à un enfant encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Mary n'était pas vraiment le stéréotype de la « bonne élève » - ce rôle revenait plus à Lily et Emmeline –. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes capacités que ses amies et pour dire la vérité, elle ne s'en donnait pas vraiment les moyens. Dorcas ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre à cette phrase. Parce que, elle, s'était tout son contraire. La bibliothèque était son refuge. Elle y passait plus de temps que n'importe quel élève - peut être trop d'ailleurs-. Mais elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Loin de tous ceux qui pourrait la pendre par les pieds dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ou des Serpentard mal lunés, au choix : elle n'appréciait ni les uns, ni les autres.

« S'il te plait. J'aimerai juste avoir ton avis, la supplia Mary. »

Dorcas soupira et posa sa plume sur son parchemin. Elle regarda son amie et attendit que cette dernière recommence son récit _merveilleux_…

« Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai mes chances avec Sirius, demanda t-elle fébrile. »

Dorcas planta son regard dans les yeux pétillants de sa camarade. Mary était une personne vive et amusante. Elle était mignonne mais ne brillait pas en cours. Elle adorait les ragots mais était une amie loyale. Alors quelles seraient les conséquences ? Si jamais Black la rejetait, serait-elle toujours aussi vive et pétillante ? Depuis tant d'années qu'elle espérait en silence –enfin, sauf pour ses amies-. Beaucoup de filles du collège étaient intéressées car il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt beau, et personne n'était sans ignorer qu'il venait d'une des plus puissante familles sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, ce qui mine de rien était plutôt attrayant ! Cependant, Black ne semblait pas accorder plus d'importance que ça aux filles qui l'abordait alors bien que Mary soit une de ses camarades de Maison pourquoi changerait-il pour elle ?

« Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse, Mary. Sirius a déjà eu quelques copines et ça n'a jamais duré bien longtemps. Je pense que tu peux l'intéresser oui, mais si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas j'ai peur que tu risques plus d'y perdre que d'y gagner, avoua franchement Dorcas. »

Mary haussa les épaules et soupira. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait bien ce que son amie craignait, parce qu'elle même avait déjà du se poser cette question.

« Mais ce n'est pas impossible non plus, rétorqua Mary en se redressant soudainement. Je devrais déjà passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Et puis on a encore deux années à passer à Poudlard, rien ne presse. »

Dorcas hocha la tête pensive.

« Tu devrais demander à Marlène. Elle s'entend plutôt bien avec lui, elle saura certainement mieux te conseiller, lui dit-elle en souriant gentiment. »

Mary replongea dans ses pensées et Dorcas pu enfin se remettre à son devoir.

« Bon tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la relation à utiliser pour déduire le Nombre d'Expression je suppose ? »

Mary leva les yeux au ciel en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse. Quelle idée de prendre cette matière ? Certainement pas la meilleure qu'elle est eue ! Dorcas s'avoua vaincue dix minutes plus tard. Elle souffla bruyamment et écarta ses notes sur le coin de la table avec humeur.

« Je demanderai à Lily. On devrait y aller, les filles doivent déjà nous attendre dehors, soupira t-elle contrariée. »

Mary se redressa rapidement, mis son sac sur son épaule et se tint prête à partir. Dorcas sourit en voyant son empressement. Elles quittèrent prestement la bibliothèque pour rejoindre au plus vite leurs amies. La plupart des élèves étaient de sortie aujourd'hui. Les après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, sans être de l'ordre de l'exceptionnel, avaient des dates assez espacées les unes des autres pour qu'on les attendent avec une grande impatience. Le but était maintenant d'en profiter le plus possible !

* * *

Les élèves se précipitaient hors du château pour rejoindre le village. C'étaient leur première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Lily aperçu quelques deuxièmes années les regarder en soupirant et se retourner vers le parc. Elle observa deux premières années de Griffondor se fondre dans la masse d'élève avant d'être rattrapés par Franck Londubat, Préfet-en-chef de son état, qui était accompagné d'Alice sa petite-amie de longue date. Lily sourit en voyant Franck les sermonner. Les deux élèves pestèrent et repartir vers le château en bougonnant.

Emmeline arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle était parée pour affronter le vent d'Ecosse qui soufflait en ce mois d'octobre : une longue écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle entourait son cou fin et elle s'était revêtue d'une cape onéreuse dont le prix ferait surement frémir Lily.

Emmeline appartenait à une famille de Sang-Pur mais la fortune de sa famille s'était faîte non pas grâce à ce statut mais aux métiers de ses parents. Les Vance travaillaient au Ministère et étaient propriétaires de nombreux biens. Ils avaient ainsi réussi au fil du temps à faire des investissements avantageux et avaient développé leur fortune de génération en génération. Evidemment, bien que les Vance aient une bonne situation ce n'était rien comparé au Potter, McKinnon et encore moins aux Black et autres familles de Sang-Pur. Mais au moins, eux, pouvaient se targuer d'y avoir honorablement contribué, contrairement à d'autres familles qui avaient réussi à garder une certaine prospérité en combinant mariages arrangés et corruption. Lily n'osait même pas imaginer les dessous de toute cette _heureuse (ndlr : à prendre au sens de « riche »)_ société de sorciers. Marlène lui avait déjà conté quelques histoires et elle avait vite été désenchantée. Elle avait donc appris que les Black avait construit leur empire grâce à de nombreux Pot-de-vin au Ministère, les Malefoy, eux, s'étaient enrichis premièrement grâce au commerce Moldu et avait fait passer leur argent à Gringotts d'une façon à la limite de la légalité, les McKinnon eux même avaient été accusé de malversations quand l'arrière-grand-père de Marlène travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les Vance faisaient surement partie de ceux qui gagnaient leur argent proprement. Lily était certaine de cela ! Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer les parents de son amie. Léone et Yvan Vance étaient des personnes un peu austères de prime abord mais ils avaient à cœur d'être juste et honnête. La devise de leur famille était d'ailleurs à leur image : «_La Lumière est dans la droiture_ ». Emmeline leur ressemblait beaucoup. Elle était intelligente et honnête, bien que très réservée et trop méfiante. Mais Lily la considérait comme son amie la plus sage, dans tous les sens du terme...

« Où sont les autres, demanda Emmeline en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Dorcas et Mary sont à la bibliothèque et Marlène était avec Potter la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elles ne devraient pas tarder. »

Emmeline hocha la tête et les deux jeunes filles attendirent patiemment. Elles regardèrent les derniers élèves prendre le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

« J'ai froid, grogna Emmeline, que font-elles ? »

L'instant d'après Lily reconnue les éclats de voix de Mary qui descendait les quelques marches devant la Grande Porte. Elle leur offrit un grand sourire en les rejoignant suivit d'une Dorcas qui semblait être à mille lieux de l'instant présent, comme à son habitude, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Je suis frigorifiée, s'exaspéra Emmeline. »

Mary lui fit _la bise_, une coutume apprise en France lors d'un voyage avec ses parents. Elle ne disait plus bonjour d'une autre manière depuis lors, et cela avait tendance à en rebuter certains, en particuliers les sorciers. Emmeline était à chaque fois mal à l'aise devant cette familiarité.

« Mary, je t'avais dit de ne plus faire ça, c'est franchement désagréable ! »

Pour toute réponse, Mary rit de son ton déconfit et lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue droite. Emmeline s'éloigna d'elle comme si Mary était atteinte de la Dragoncelle.

« Nous étions à la bibliothèque, j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés avec mon devoir d'Arithmancie, avoua Dorcas.

\- Je pourrais te passer le mien, si tu veux. Je l'ai fini ce matin, proposa Lily.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh merci Lily ! Je me serais arrachée les cheveux. »

Dorcas enlaça Lily avec force, laissant transparaître son soulagement. Recopier le devoir de Lily n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de comprendre l'exercice mais elle n'en avait que faire du moment que leur nouveau professeur ne remarquait rien. (Valentina Mug ne faisait pas partie de ces enseignantes préférées)

Marlène arriva elle aussi accompagnée de James Potter et ses trois amis. Elle riait à leurs côtés, le bras de James autour de ses épaules. Il était connu de tous que les familles Potter et McKinnon étaient des amis de longues dates. James et Marlène étaient des amis d'enfance au plus grand malheur de Lily... Dorcas n'était proche d'aucun d'eux et ne leur accordaient pas vraiment d'attention au quotidien, comme certains : parce que James Potter était la star de Quidditch et Sirius Black était ce beau et riche garçon. Quant à Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, personne ne comprenait leur présence au sein du groupe. Il fallait dire que cette question, bien qu'un peu cruelle, était totalement justifiée ! Lupin semblait être atteint d'une maladie incurable avec son teint pâle et ses cernes violettes constamment présentes sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas non plus de nature très expansive et ce mettait toujours volontairement à l'écart des groupes, mis à part ses trois amis de Griffondor. De plus, il était de toute évidence issu d'un milieu modeste contrairement aux deux autres qui flottaient dans les Gallions depuis leur naissance. Quant à Pettigrew, il semblait n'être ni fait pour être ami avec Potter et Black ni pour être à Griffondor. Il était d'une nature timide et sans personnalité mais on pouvait lui reconnaître d'être un ami plutôt loyal et il devait surement avoir de nombreuses qualités pour que les trois autres l'acceptent comme un ami... D'ailleurs, il n'était pas si stupide que certains voudraient le faire croire : son niveau en cours était tout à fait correct quand il travaillait !

Bref, un vrai mystère ces quatre là...

« On peut y aller, s'exclama Marlène en commençant à partir.

\- On vous accompagne, dit James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. »

Dorcas et Mary pouffèrent en voyant Lily souffler bruyamment avant de se diriger vers Lupin pour le saluer. Dorcas observa ce dernier accélérer le pas pour se retrouver au plus près de Black. Lily venait de lancer un débat sur leur nouvel professeur d'Arithmancie car Remus avait également pris cette option. Lupin ne semblait pourtant pas très enclin à parler avec Lily. Il répondait à ses questions avec un sourire timide, la tête baissée. Cette dernière ne se décourageait pas cependant. Lily avait le don d'être aimable avec tout le monde, même les plus rebutants, du genre de Severus Rogue. Rien qu'à cette pensée Dorcas frémit. Heureusement que son amie avait compris que le Serpentard n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ! Lily avait parfois du mal à se dire que tout le monde n'était pas rempli de bonnes intentions. Cela lui jouerait des tours assurément !

Marlène rejoignit Mary et Dorcas derrière les autres. Et toutes les trois observèrent avec amusement les manœuvres de James pour attirer l'attention de Lily, qui continuait de discuter tranquillement en essayant à l'inverse de faire abstraction de l'agitation de son camarade de Maison. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand James l'interrompit.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous allez faire à Pré-au-lard ? »

La question était clairement destinée à Lily mais cette dernière fit la sourde oreille. Emmeline, prise de pitié pour le Griffondor, répondit à la place de son amie :

« Nous avons des achats à faire, après nous irons certainement au Trois Balais. »

James hocha la tête en direction d'Emmeline pour la remercier.

« Nous pourrons peut être nous rejoindre aux Trois Balais, qu'est ce que vous en dite, demanda t-il ensuite en se tournant vers les trois filles derrière.

\- Oh oui ! Merveilleuse idée, s'exclama Mary en coulant un regard discret vers Sirius.

\- C'est parfait, surenchérit James en se frottant les mains. On vous laisse, à tout à l'heure. »

Les autres garçons partirent à sa suite sans demander leurs restes. Ils se lancèrent toute fois un regard entendu avant de tourner les talons. Lily se retourna brusquement vers Mary les joues rouges de colère.

« _Merveilleuse idée_, dit-elle en mimant grossièrement Mary, tu te fiches de moi ?

\- S'il te plait Lil' j'aimerai tenter ma chance avec Sirius cette année. Boire un verre avec lui serait déjà une excellente approche, contra t-elle penaude.

\- Tu pouvais le faire sans nous, dit Lily en croisant les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Bien sur que non, répondit Mary sur le ton de l'évidence. Enfin réfléchit il va croire que j'essaye de sortir avec lui.

\- Tu viens de dire que c'est ce que tu voulais justement, rappela Emmeline en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais ça ne doit pas en avoir l'air ! Il faut être subtil pour ce genre de chose, expliqua Mary d'un ton docte.»

Dorcas et Marlène sourirent amusés. Mary était un véritable phénomène. Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer...

« Très bien, je capitule, dit Lily. Je dois aller chez Scribenpenne, vous venez ? »

Marlène s'écarta subitement, mal à l'aise, et s'excusa :

« Je vous rejoins je vais parler à mon frère. On se retrouve aux Trois Balais ? »

Les filles hochèrent la tête et partirent dans le sens inverse de leur amie...

* * *

Une fois ses amies hors de vue, Marlène se dirigea vers _leur_ point de rencontre. C'était en périphérie du village, éloigné de la cohue qui subsistait les journées de sorties. Elle reconnu _sa_démarche chaloupée ainsi que son écharpe de Griffondor qu'_il_ portait autour du cou. Elle l'appela quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et _il_ se retourna. Après les quelques baisers, ils décidèrent de marcher près de la Cabane Hurlante, loin de l'agitation du village et des élèves trop curieux.

Marlène se rapprocha de _lui_, et _lui_ prit doucement la main. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était toujours _lui_ qui prenait les devant. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et ses joues rosirent. Ca faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle _lui_ avait promis il y a déjà plusieurs semaines d'en parler à son frère. Mais n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, _il_ ne supportait pas de cacher cette information à son meilleur ami. Et plus les jours passaient plus _il_ lui en parlait à elle. _Il_ lui avait même proposé de lui dire _lui_-même et elle avait refusé, repoussant ce moment. Elle était égoïste, elle le savait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour supporter ce qu'une relation officielle demandait. Surtout dans son milieu... Ses parents n'accepteraient certainement pas d'une histoire au lendemain incertain, ils voudraient que ce soit plus sérieux bien qu'ils soient très tolérants pour des Sang-Purs... Mais Marlène savait qu'elle perdrait une part de son indépendance en officialisant sa relation. Il faudrait qu'_il_ soit toujours présent à ses côtés : dans les cérémonies, dans les dîners par exemple ; elle ne devrait pas se montrer trop proche des autres garçons même s'il s'agit de simples amis ; elle serait aussi implicitement liée à _sa_ famille. Et Merlin sait que _sa_ famille ne lui accorderait pas beaucoup de crédits...

Elle serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. De là où ils étaient elle pouvait entendre le bois de la Cabane Hurlante grincer, menaçant. Niveau romantisme, ils avaient surement fait mieux !

« C'est bien, comme ça personne ne pourra nous voir ici, dit-il d'une voix qu'elle jugea un peu dure. »

Elle l'observa, étonnée par le ton employé alors qu'_il_ lâchait sa main brusquement. Son cœur battit à un rythme irrégulier à cause de l'anxiété mais elle ne releva pas sa remarque, convaincu que cela mènerait encore à une dispute.

Il regarda la Cabane Hurlante, les mains dans ses poches à présent. Elle alla à ses côtés et fit mine de vouloir lui reprendre sa main. Seulement, il se dégagea prestement. Cette attitude froide ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais elle se doutait de la nature de son soudain rejet. Elle s'en sentit un peu coupable, comme d'habitude.

« Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? »

Cette question la laissa coite quelques instants. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Son attitude l'avait donc amené à cette conclusion ?

« Bien sur que non, répondit-elle avec véhémence, si c'est pour cette histoire avec mon frère ça n'à vraiment rien à voir.

\- Alors quoi ? Parce que je commence à me faire des idées.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Il commença à partir vers le village, vraiment furieux. Et comme une idiote, elle se mit à le suivre en essayant de suivre son pas rapide.

« Attend ! Hé, dit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet pour le forcer à la regarder. »

Il se dégagea sèchement, encore une fois et lui dit d'une voix où perçaient à la fois la lassitude et l'énervement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de ce genre de relations, ok ? Soit tu lui en parles, soit c'est fini d'accord ? Je ne te comprends pas du tout. Tu m'avais dit que tu lui en parlerai ...

\- Je suis désolée, je préfère avoir une relation discrète, sans personne pour nous épier. Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi. C'est juste que ...

\- Tu prends ton frère comme un prétexte, c'est quoi la vraie raison de tout ce cirque ? ! »

Marlène sentit les rennes lui échapper. Elle menait la danse depuis le début de leur relation et jusqu'à là tout se passait très bien. Elle se sentait prête à s'investir, vraiment ! Même si ça prenait du temps... Il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser ce genre d'ultimatum maintenant. C'était sa première relation et elle était un peu distante c'est vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tout _ça_. Chaque instants étaient pour elle une découverte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle attitude adopter à certains moments, ni quoi dire à d'autres. Elle avait donc bien conscience que son attitude n'était pas des plus naturelles. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui dit qu'il avait effectivement raison. Son frère était un prétexte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui la tourmentait. Il voudrait encore moins d'elle après ça.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, s'exclama t-elle à son tour exaspéré et las de cette éternelle dispute, je ne veux pas que mon frère soit au courant, c'est mon droit, non ?

\- Mais tes inquiétudes sont idiotes ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'en ficherait comme du premier caleçon de Merlin ! »

Marlène s'immobilisa. Il n'avait certainement pas eu l'intention d'être méchant, mais il avait touché un point sensible. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec son frère. Il n'était ni très complice, ni indifférent l'un à l'autre. Avec le temps, les années qui passent, leurs parents souvent absents, ils s'étaient eux aussi un peu éloignés. Et parfois, elle doutait sur ce lien qui existait entre son frère et elle. _Lui_ ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Son frère et _lui_ seraient à jamais liés. Ils étaient nés le même jour, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, ils étaient frères avant même le jour de leur naissance. Ils étaient si liés ensemble, qu'en les observant elle en devenait jalouse.

Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, il parti en lâchant un juron, sortant Marlène de ses pensées.

« Reviens ! Fabian Prewett reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Sa tentative d'autorité fut vaine. Il ne se retourna pas, au contraire, sa marche se fit plus rapide.

En fait, il avait parfaitement le droit de partir. La seule personne en tord dans l'histoire, c'était elle.

* * *

Lily inspectait les différents plumes sur les étagères. Dorcas et Mary étaient partie vers Honeyduckes depuis déjà un bout de temps. Ne restait plus qu'elle et Emmeline.

« Marlène est de moins en moins avec nous cette année, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Lily se tourna vers Emmeline étonnée. Le plus étonnent n'était pas la question d'Emmeline mais plutôt le fait que ce soit elle qui la pose. Les deux jeunes filles étaient souvent en conflit. Marlène était l'une des seules personnes qui pouvaient faire perdre son calme à la Serdaigle, qui était pourtant connue pour son sang-froid irréprochable. Elles se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que les autres car leurs parents travaillaient ensemble. Marlène trouvait Emmeline trop froide, trop sage tandis qu'Emmeline qualifiait Marlène d'irresponsable et de petite princesse. Il est vrai que les deux jeunes filles avaient eu une éducation très différente ! Les Vance étaient stricts mais présents là où les McKinnon étaient tendres mais trop souvent absents. Emmeline n'avait pas tord quand elle comparait Marlène à une « _princesse_ ». C'était entièrement justifié et à cette pensée Lily esquissa un discret sourire.

Malgré tout, elle ne doutait pas que ses deux amies s'appréciaient énormément même si elles ne se l'avoueraient certainement jamais.

« C'est vrai oui. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique, dit pensivement Emmeline.

\- Elle est avec son frère.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'elle dit, railla Emmeline.

\- Tu es trop méfiante Emmy, souffla Lily. Bon je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Je vais payer et on va au Trois Balais ?

Emmeline acquiesça et suivit Lily jusqu'au vendeur qui avec toute sa courtoisie de bon commerçant leur proposa trois plumes pour le prix de deux, la différence irait selon lui à l'APEE : Association de Protection des Etres de l'Eau. Voyant que Lily hésitait, Emmeline déclina l'offre à sa place et poussa son amie vers la sortie.

« Ne sois pas si naïve, la différence ira uniquement dans sa poche ! Je le connais celui là, c'est un petit escroc ! »

Lily sembla abasourdie par les paroles de son amie.

« Tu es tellement...

\- Réaliste. Ah vous les Griffondors... Réfléchissez un peu pardi ! »

La bouche de Lily forma un « O ». Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais elle se ravisa. Elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Emmeline.

« Allez, je propose qu'on rejoigne les filles à Honeyduckes avant de retrouver les autres aux Trois Balais ! »

Elles traversèrent ainsi tout le village pour retourner vers la confiserie. Sans étonnement elles virent Mary et Dorcas encore à l'intérieur à s'extasier devant les étalages. Lily et Emmeline décidèrent de les attendre dehors pour éviter d'encombrer encore plus le magasin. Lily regarda les élèves passer en attendant et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Alban McKinnon, le frère de Marlène, sortir du bureau de poste et retrouver ses amis. Elle n'y aperçu pas son amie et elle repensa à sa discussion avec Emmeline chez Scribenpenne. De toute évidence Marlène leur avait menti... Elle n'alerta pas Emmeline, après tout Marlène pouvait très bien être déjà partie vers les Trois Balais. Son attention se tourna de nouveau vers le magasin quand elle entendit le tintement des carillons sur le pas de la porte. En reconnaissant Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew qu'elle avait déjà salué plus tôt dans la journée elle leur adressa un signe de la main. Remus et Peter lui répondirent par de discrets sourires.

« On attend Mary et Dorcas pour aller aux Trois Balais, nous n'avons qu'à y aller en même temps, proposa Lily en direction des deux Griffondors. »

Ils parurent tous les deux un peu gênés mais acceptèrent tout de même. Emmeline garda un silence obstiné et Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard réprobateur. C'était vraiment du Emmeline tout craché ça... Elle ne prenait jamais la peine de connaître mieux les autres élèves, se satisfaisait des quelques amis qu'elle avait déjà.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous voulez ?

\- Oh oui, on a ... commença Peter avant d'être violement bousculé sur le côté.

\- Bouge de là Pettigrew, tu bloques le passage, dit Dimitri Huskinov un élève de 5ème année de la Maison Poufsouffle.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, rétorqua Lupin en lui décochant un regard noir. »

Le Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard goguenard. Derrière lui, Francklin Koher semblait plutôt mal à l'aise face à la remarque de son ami, mais il ne dit rien.

« Ah tu es là, Lupin. Je pensais que tu serais allé te racheter une robe chez Gaichiffon. Tu effraies les enfants à te promener dans ce torchon, cracha t-il méchamment. »

Lily poussa un cri indigné tandis qu'Emmeline darda l'intrus d'un regard polaire. Se moquer ainsi de la situation du Griffondor était vraiment ignoble ! Remus faisait souvent l'objet de moquerie à cause de sa pauvreté et de son apparence maladive. Bien sur les élèves se gardaient bien de le faire devant James et Sirius. Ces deux là était bien trop populaire pour prendre le risque de se les mettre à dos. Il n'empêche que Lily détestait que quelqu'un se moque de la situation financière d'une personne aussi gentille que Remus. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naître dans un milieu favorisé, par Merlin ! Dans tous les cas, si Remus fut touché par la remarque il n'en montra rien et répondit :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change le fait que tu pourrais au moins t'excuser d'avoir pousser Peter »

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver la répartie de son camarade et reprit à sa suite :

« Tu sais que tu parles à des préfets, Huskinov ? T'es vraiment pas très malin... Je peux te garantir que rentré au château le professeur Chourave sera informé que sa maison compte dans ses rangs d'horribles crétins ! »

Pour toute réponse, Dimitri passa entre eux deux en ricanant et entra dans chez Honeyduckes à l'instant même où Dorcas et Mary en sortaient les bras chargé de bonbons en tout genre.

Leurs sourires s'effacèrent quand elles remarquèrent les expressions de leurs camarades.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait, demanda une Mary toute intimidé »

Elle n'obtient que des soupirs en réponses...

* * *

Après cet épisode, la petite troupe parti le pas lourd vers les Trois Balais. La plupart des élèves finissaient la journée dans le pub. C'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait boire une Bièraubeurre sans qu'on leur pose une question. Il y avait aussi la Tête de Sanglier mais l'endroit était moins confortable... et moins fréquentable également.

Lily sentit les effluves d'hydromel et de Whisky Pur Feu lui chatouiller les narines. En quelques enjambées (et contorsions) ils arrivèrent à une grande table libre où ils prirent place. Peter se proposa pour aller chercher les consommations tandis que Dorcas et Mary déballaient leurs sucreries en riant à gorge déployée.

« Regarde tout ce qu'on a trouvé ! Ils ont de nouveaux produits, s'exclama Mary en montrant deux sacs remplis de sucreries.

Elles laissèrent les paquets sur la table et Lily entreprit de découvrir ses nouvelles saveurs. Emmeline se mit elle aussi à la tâche avec grand plaisir.

« Vous ne devinerai jamais ! Le frère de Marlène sort avec Amalia Jones ! On les a vu tout à l'heure.

\- Ils vont très bien ensemble, surenchérit Dorcas d'une voix rêveuse. »

Malgré les apparences Dorcas était une fille romantique. Mais elle était tellement timide qu'elle n'en avait jamais profité malgré les efforts de ses amies qui avaient tout tenté pour pallier à ce manque de confiance.

« C'est vrai ! Enfin tout le monde s'y attendait. Alban lui avait déjà demandé à la fin de l'année et elle lui a demandé les vacances pour réfléchir, ensuite ... »

Mary s'arrêta en voyant le sourire de Lily se faner pour aborder une moue mécontente. Elle eut la réponse de son comportement en voyant les deux derniers Maraudeurs, Potter et Black, tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir avec eux. Sur toute la tablée James et Mary furent les seuls à être enchantés.

« Alors l'après-midi a été bonne, demanda cette dernière.

\- Excellente, clarifia James tout sourire. Et vous ?

\- De même ! Nous sommes allées chez Honeyduckes. Tenez, servez-vous ! »

Elle retira les deux paquets dans lesquels Dorcas s'apprêtait à se resservir pour les tendre aux deux garçons qui, inconscient de la colère qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans les veines de la Poufsouffle, piochèrent allégrement dans le paquet.

Il y eut ensuite un léger flottement durant lequel personne n'osa parler. Même Mary semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle pria pour que Marlène apparaisse le plus vite possible. Sa présence aurait au moins l'avantage de faire parler les garçons.

« Alors, euh, ce début d'année ?

\- Oh –hum- comme d'habitude, dit James, beaucoup de devoirs.

\- Oui, nous aussi. »

Tout le monde regarda Mary interloqué. Dorcas et Emmeline se mordirent les joues pour ne pas rire. Lily était trop agacée par la présence de Potter pour réagir. Sirius souffla bruyamment et se balança sur sa chaise.

« Je m'ennuie, avoua t-il. »

James lui lança un regard noir pour le faire taire. Mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur son meilleur ami qui continua son manège.

« Alors Evans ! Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois, demanda t-il d'une voix plus grave en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'allais bien, il y a encore 10 minutes, claqua t-elle sans lui adresser un regard. »

Potter souffla et se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, agacé.

« Toujours aussi aimable ma parole, Evans, dit Sirius en la fixant méchamment, notre présence te dérange ? »

Lily, les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement extrême, lui jeta un regard noir. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre sous le regard horrifié de Mary mais fut interrompue juste à temps:

« Vous êtes le groupe le plus étrange des Trois Balais. »

Marlène qui venait de parler, s'installa à son tour. Lily l'observa, elle semblait préoccupée. En échangeant un regard avec ses amies elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. En observant les autres tables, elle remarqua que le frère de son ami était attablé avec d'autres élèves de 7ème. C'était officiel, Marlène leur avait menti, et Lily ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette simple information la tracassa, surtout en voyant la mine défaite qu'affichait la Griffondor.

Ils continuèrent de boire leur Bièraubeurre en échangeant quelques paroles jusqu'à ce que la porte du Pub s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Le professeur McGonagall amplifia sa voix et somma :

« Tous les élèves sont priés de rentrer immédiatement au château. »

Cette simple annonce créa un mouvement de panique et un énorme brouhaha s'éleva. McGonagall, consciente du trouble qu'elle venait de semer s'exclama :

« S'il vous plait ! Rien ne sert de paniquer. Rejoignez tranquillement le château «

Tous se levèrent alors rapidement. James ne tenta même pas de parler avec Lily durant le trajet. Elle avait été très claire au Trois Balais, il ne tenait pas à se prendre une gifle devant leurs amis. Mary traînait les pieds derrière déçue de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Sirius ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard ! Remus parlait doucement avec Pettigrew et Lily se tenait le plus loin possible des garçons en marchant en compagnie de Dorcas et Emmeline et en commentant l'interruption de la visite de Pré-au-Lard. Marlène traînait les pieds à côté de Mary l'air dépité quand James et Sirius vinrent à leurs côtés. Ces deux là ne semblaient pas le moins du monde préoccupé par l'apparition de McGonagall aux Trois Balais ou tout du moins, ils jugèrent bon de ne pas le montrer.

« Tu boudes McKinnon, demanda Sirius moqueur. »

Marlène haussa les épaules.

« Je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, Black »

Sirius sembla un instant surpris. Il l'observa, donna un coup de coude à James et lui montra discrètement Marlène. James sembla comprendre et alors qu'ils parcouraient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la Grande Porte du château il prit Marlène par la taille et la fit tournoyer. D'abord surprise, la Griffondor ne tarda pas à exprimer son mécontentement. James la relâcha en s'excusant et Sirius prit la relève. Elle finit par rire de concert avec James et Sirius. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour lui rendre le sourire aussi rapidement. C'était idiot, c'était enfantin, mais c'était si simple de rire avec eux... Quand Sirius la reposa elle croisa à la fois le regard jaloux de Mary ce qui la fit rire nerveusement. Elle se sentit vaguement coupable devant l'air triste de son amie. Pauvre Mary... Mais jouant de mal chance elle aperçut un groupe les devancer, composé de son frère et de ses amis, dont son ex-petit copain de tout juste deux heures. Alice et Amalia Jones sourirent en voyant leurs pitreries alors que son frère et Fabian lui accordèrent à peine un regard. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle à présent ? Rien qui n'allait arranger ses affaires, c'est sur.

Elle reprit son air taciturne, et ne releva même pas le regard suspicieux que Lily posa sur elle. Elle lui dirait tout ce soir, de toute façon ... Pour l'instant ce qui la préoccuper le plus, c'était l'empressement de McGonagall à voir les élèves rassemblés au château. C'est pourquoi quand Lily apperçu le professeur Slughorm à l'entrée du château, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Professeur Slughorm, appela Lily qui était suivis de ses camarades.

\- Oh Lily, vous devriez être dans votre salle commune ainsi que vous tous d'ailleurs. »

Le professeur affichait un sourire un peu étrange. Il essayait apparemment de paraître serein mais on voyait quelques tics nerveux, un de ses yeux clignait plus vite que l'autre et il semblait pressé de rejoindre lui même ses appartements.

« Professeur, je voulais juste savoir ce qui c'est passé pour que la visite de Pré-au-Lard soit écourtée.

\- Oh, je, il y a eu un problème au village. Vous en saurez plus ce soir. En attendant, retournez vers vos Salles Communes jusqu'au diner. »

**Durant_ ses temps troublés, un « problème », comme l'avait appelé Slughorm, avait souvent un lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui et l'issue était malheureusement le plus souvent funeste..._**

* * *

_Salut, salut, alors ce chapitre 8 ? Je sais, je sais, je suis une incorrigible feignasse ! Et je suis peut être un poil trop stressée ! Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi pour cette histoire : est ce que les personnages sont bien développés ? Est ce que le style d'écriture est correct ? Est ce que c'est trop long (oui parce que ce chapitre fait presque 6100 mots.. voilà, voilà, c'est à ce moment que vous comprenez pourquoi_ _c'est si long) ? En bref, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers ! Sorry sorry ! _

En plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais publier ce chapitre depuis plusieurs jours déjà et je n'ai pas réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et encore, j'ai été obligé de traficoté quelques trucs sur des anciens post que j'avais... Enfin, je vous passe les détails ^^

_Malgré tout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a (au moins un peu) plu :) Maintenant vous connaissez enfin l'identité du petit-ami de Marlène :) C'est un personnage de J.K.R mais dans les livres il est juste un nom parmis tant d'autres (comme Marlène d'ailleurs) ;) _  
_A la prochaine mes petit(e)s sorcier(e)s ! _


	10. Le chagrin de Marlène (2)

Leur étrange groupe c'était finalement séparé dans le Hall. Les filles se murmurèrent de discrets saluts, chacune un peu anxieuse à l'idée qu'un drame ce soit produit à quelques mètres, peut être, d'elles. Les garçons s'étaient déjà volatilisés. Lily, Mary et Marlène se dirigèrent donc vers la Tour des Griffondors sans souffler mots, ce qui contrastait énormément avec le brouhaha qui régnait déjà dans la Salle Commune alors qu'elles franchissaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame. L'ambiance semblait tendue : la plupart des élèves commentaient l'intervention de McGonagall à Pré-au-Lard.

« On va s'asseoir près du feu, proposa Lily en se tournant vers elles. »

Elles acquiescèrent et s'installèrent tranquillement devant le foyer incandescent. Mary sortit ses cartes de voyance qu'elle gardait constamment auprès d'elle et fit un premier tirage sous le regard mi- perplexe mi –amusé de ses deux amies. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler de Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore leur dirait tout au dîner, il n'y avait aucune raison de lancer ce sujet pour l'instant, mieux valait se changer les idées !

« Les cartes annoncent une épreuve imminente, interpréta Mary.

\- Une épreuve de quel genre, demanda Lily.

\- Attend je dois d'abord… »

Marlène ne prêta plus attention au tirage. Elle observa Fabian et Gideon Prewett ainsi que son frère Alban rentrer dans la Salle Commune accompagnés de leurs amies. Ils s'installèrent autour d'un des derniers divans disponibles, assez loin pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de _le_ regarder mais assez proche pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre… Elle les entendit vaguement se plaindre d'un contrôle de métamorphose pour le lendemain avant que son frère ne s'exclame :

« Il n'y a plus que vous maintenant les gars, s'exclama Alban en regardant les jumeaux.

Marlène ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil : Alban avait placé son bras au dessus des épaules d'Amalia et semblait au comble du bonheur. Il fallait dire qu'il attendait ce moment depuis un moment. Marlène ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait entendu parlé de la _fabuleuse_ Amalia Jones.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de t'en mêler, prévint rapidement Gideon. Ne t'en fais pas, on a pas besoin de ton aide de ce côté là, même si parfois on peut être un peu idiot. »

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Gideon. Lui aussi la fixait. Il devait être au courant évidemment - Fabian ne pouvait rien cacher à son frère -. Gideon la regardait désolé et elle baissa la tête rouge de honte. Elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans le regard des gens, elle aurait tellement aimé que personne ne soit au courant !

« Je crois que Kate en pince pour toi Fab'

\- Ta cousine, demanda Fabian l'air de rien.

\- Oui ! Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'elle me parle de toi, continua Alban inconscient du trouble qu'il venait de causer chez sa propre sœur. »

Quelqu'un aurait pu lui jeter un sort qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. McGonagall aurait pu débarquer habiller en farfadet qu'elle n'aurait pas poser un seul regard sur elle ! Toute son intention était maintenant tournée vers le groupe de 7ème année. Elle détesta son frère pour avoir lâcher cette information. Et elle haït Fabian pour sa réponse :

« C'est une jolie fille. En plus on se connaît depuis des années. »

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« J'aimerai bien avoir une _vraie_ relation, assena t-il. »

Il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle pouvait entendre toute leur conversation et en jouait méchamment. Elle sursauta quand il se détourna rapidement d'elle avec un dernier regard rempli d'amertume. Elle sentit la main de Lily sur son épaule et reporta son attention sur ses deux amies qui la regardaient soucieuses.

« Marl' ? Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui, l'interrogea Lily

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Pré-au-Lard ? Tu sais ce n'est peut être pas si grave, renchérit Mary.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça je suis désolée, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en retenant ses larmes. »

Ce n'était pas habituel de voir Marlène dans cet état. Lily se doutait bien que ça devait être lié à son absence à Pré-au-Lard. Elle cachait quelque chose.

« On devrait sortir, le repas va bientôt commencer. Tu vas tout nous raconter sur le chemin d'accord, dit Lily en frottant de sa main l'épaule de son amie dans un geste de réconfort. »

Les trois Griffondors se levèrent donc, quittant la douce chaleur du feu de cheminée et se dirigeant vers les froids couloirs du château. Après avoir descendu quelques marches et vérifié qu'elles étaient bien seules, Lily commença :

« On t'écoute. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Marlène ne sorte un mot. Puis arrivée devant la Grande Salle elle se décida enfin à tout avouer.

« Je n'étais pas allée voir mon frère à Pré-au-lard. Je vous ai menti, avoua t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Mais tu étais où, demanda Lily surprise, où plutôt avec qui ?

\- J'étais avec Fabian. Fabian Prewett. On, hum, on sort, sortait ensemble.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Mary les yeux ouverts comme des bézoards. Mais pourquoi tu nous as caché ça ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, je suis désolée, avoua Marlène en chassant les fines larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, insista Mary les joues rouges. »

A ses côtés, Lily restait silencieuse mais contrairement à Mary elle ne semblait pas en colère que Marlène leur ait caché sa relation. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien comprendre que pour diverses raisons elle n'ait pas voulu s'afficher devant tout le monde… Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas une question de confiance…

« Mary n'insiste pas, conseilla Lily. Marl' on en reparlera ce soir si tu veux. Tout le monde arrive. »

En effet, les élèves commençaient déjà à se presser à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Marlène essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et les filles entrèrent avec leurs camarades. Elles s'installèrent rapidement à la table des Griffondor et attendirent. Mary fixait toujours Marlène, incrédule tandis que Lily passait une main réconfortante dans le dos de son amie.

Une fois rassemblée dans sa totalité, toute l'école demeura –presque- silencieuse et attendit impatiemment que Dumbledore s'explique. Ce dernier, posait sur l'assistance un regard tranquille mais songeur. Une fois les professeurs eux même installés, il mit fin à cette tension insoutenable qui régnait dans la Grande Salle :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que le monde des sorciers vit des jours difficiles. Des événements accablants se produisent. Je préfère que vous appreniez la vérité ce soir, que demain dans vos exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cette après midi, un homme à été assassiné à Pré-au-Lard. »

La salle jusque là plongé dans le silence, se réveilla soudainement : des cris de paniques, des exclamations horrifiés, des murmures incessants. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et amplifia sa voix :

« Silence ! »

Une fois le calme revenu, il annula le sort et reprit son récit d'une voix lente en appuyant sur certains mots :

« Les Aurors sont formels sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une attaque _ciblée_. Les élèves présents à Pré-au-Lard à ce moment n'étaient donc pas en danger. Dorénavant, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, seront _extrêmement_ surveillée. _Aucun_ élève ne sera autorisé à sortir de l'enceinte du château si l'un de ses parents ne l'y autorise pas par écrit. Certains lieux vous seront interdis d'accès et vous devrez rester dans la Grande-Rue. Vos professeurs seront chargés de votre sécurité pour chacune de ses sorties. Si ces règles ne sont pas respectées, les élèves en question récolteront une punition à la hauteur de leur _bêtise_. »

Son regard bleuté se posa sur l'assemblée. Il regarda ses élèves avec sévérité pour appuyer ses paroles et les professeurs derrière lui hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur approbation. Dumbledore leva la main et les plats apparurent par magie sur les quatre tables. Mais aucun murmure d'excitation ne se répercuta dans la salle. Qu'importe qu'il y est de la Tarte à la Mélasse pour le dîner ce soir : un homme venait d'être tué à quelques mètres d'eux. Qui était-il ? Etait-ce l'œuvre de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

« Par Merlin, s'exclama Holly Drink à la table des Griffondor, c'est horrible ! Et ça c'est passé sous le nez de Dumbledore »

Cette remarque souleva un vent d'exaspération sur ses voisins de table, notamment Lily Evans qui était placée à sa gauche :

« Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard, sa priorité ce sont les élèves, il n'a pas le pouvoir de protéger toute la communauté sorcière, claqua t-elle sèchement.

\- Mais c'est le plus grand sorcier qu'on est jamais connu ! S'il n'est pas capable d'arrêter ce massacre alors nous sommes fichu, s'alarma Holly en regardant ses camarades de Maison.

\- Allez ! Parlons d'autre chose, s'exclama Mary en tapant dans ses mains en sentant la situation s'envenimer. »

Elle était de toute évidence pressée d'en finir avec cette histoire, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Marlène n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir connu une ambiance si lourde durant un repas à Poudlard. Qu'en Lily proposa de repartir à la Salle Commune, ses deux amies suivirent sans rechigner. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il fallait s'attendre à ne pas avoir de chance aujourd'hui. Elles arrivaient presque à la porte quand un groupe de Serpentard arriva de l'autre côté.

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi Evans, susurra Avery à l'oreille de la préfète alors qu'il passait près d'elle tout en lui agrippant le bras pour la retenir, c'est les _Sang-de-Bourbe_ qu'ils recherchent ».

Derrière lui, plusieurs élèves de Serpentard rirent grassement. Avery tenait toujours le bras de Lily, qui les larmes aux yeux essayait de s'en dégager. Elle était bouleversée. Bien sur, elle avait l'habitude des insultes que lui lançaient régulièrement les Serpentards, à elle et aux autres Nés-Moldus. Mais ce qui la peinait réellement c'était la véracité des paroles d'Avery. Oui, c'était eux les cibles : les Nés-Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Sangs impurs … Cet _événement_ à Pré-au-Lard ne faisait que concrétiser l'opinion publique. _Il_ ne reculerait plus devant rien et tout ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à _sa_ doctrine ne seraient plus jamais vraiment en sécurité…

Les élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle regardaient la scène, effarés. Lily entendit plusieurs quolibets de lancés envers Avery.

« Lâche là Alexius, ordonna Marlène d'une voix ferme. »

Il s'exécuta et se tourna vers la Griffondor avec un sourire méprisant. Si dans leur enfance ils avaient pu partager quelques moments agréable ensemble, ce temps était révolu ! Révolu depuis le jour où Marlène avait posé les pieds chez les Griffondors. Mais les Serpentards ne s'attaquaient jamais à Marlène. Elle faisait parti d'une famille de Sang-pur, elle avait donc le droit à une _seconde chance. _De plus, ses parents connaissaient pas mal de monde au Ministère, il valait donc mieux ne pas se faire remarquer…

« Tu as raison McKinnon, je ne voudrais pas être sali par _cette chose. _»

Marlène s'approcha un peu plus de lui, les yeux pleins de colère. Elle fut rattrapée par Lily alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement.

« Non, viens, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ».

Lily lui prit doucement le bras et la foule se dissipa peu à peu en murmurant furieusement. Marlène se résigna et suivit ses deux amies. Avery la rattrapa en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la Grande Porte.

« Tu devrais faire attention toi aussi, tu as le Sang-Pur. Ne te confond pas avec ses traîtres à leur sang et ces Sang-de-Bourbe ça ne t'apportera rien de bon.

\- Né-Moldu Alexius, c'est le terme exact pour des sorciers né de parents sans pouvoir magique, corrigea t-elle en lui envoyant un regard polaire. »

Avery ne la lâcha immédiatement et approcha son visage du sien. Marlène pouvait sentir le souffle froid du Serpentard dans sa nuque. Elle réprima un frisson.

« C'est du pareil au même. De toute manière cette _souillure_ n'en a plus pour longtemps, lui murmura t-il. »

Marlène le repoussa vivement de ses deux mains. Avery paraissait s'amuser mais semblait au moins autant en colère qu'elle. Marlène sentit la présence de Lily et Mary derrière elle. Elle pensa à elles, aux menaces d'Avery, et elle éprouva la peur de les perdre juste un instant…

« Je t'interdis de les insulter, s'exclama t-elle les joues rouges.

Avery rit suivit de son compère Mulciber.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale gamine McKinnon. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

\- Marlène, viens, la supplia Mary d'une petite voix.

\- Oui vas y écoute la Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Mulciber en se plaçant aux côtés de son ami qui ricanait doucement.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et se faisaient face devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Maintenant ça suffit, dit la Griffondor en sortant sa baguette. Si l'un de vous répète encore une seule fois cette insulte, je lui lance un _Furunculus_ !

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, cracha Mulciber en s'approchant un peu plus. »

Avery qui avait le bout de la baguette de la Griffondor sous le nez s'était rapidement calmé, mais c'était sans compter la stupidité de Mulciber qui s'approcha un peu plus d'elle sous le regard lassé d'Avery, qui connaissait assez sa comparse de Griffondor pour deviner la suite des événements.

« Essaye un peu pour voir, cracha Mulciber »

Ni une ni deux, le sort fusa et le Serpentard recula de quelques pas en plaçant ses mains sur son visage et gémit. Mulciber, qui ne bénéficiait pas d'entrée d'un physique avantageux se retrouva affublé d'affreuses cloques sur tout son visage. Un petit tour à l'infirmerie s'imposait de toute évidence…

« Maintenant ça suffit, s'écria Lily en s'interposant entre les deux »

Elle ne voulait pas retirer de point à Marlène alors que cette dernière venait tout juste de prendre sa défense, bien qu'elle lui ait demandé le contraire, mais elle avait lancé un sortilège sur un élève. La situation devenait un peu compliquée à gérer.

« Mary, va chercher Remus s'il te plait. »

Mary accourut jusqu'à la table des Griffondor qui suivait avidement le conflit.

« Tu vas me payer ça McKinnon ! »

La Griffondor ne bougea pas sous la menace. Que pouvait-il lui faire de toute manière ? _Et dire que j'ai un jour éprouvé de l'amitié pour ses deux véracrasse_, se dit-elle.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de faire des menaces Marcus ! »

Marlène sentit sa baguette lui voler des mains. Elle tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de la désarmer et fit un geste pour la lui reprendre, en vain.

« Rends moi ma baguette Lupin !

\- C'est interdit de se battre, donc non. Vous êtes en train de vous donner en spectacle.

\- Elle m'a jeté un sort, s'indigna le Serpentard. »

Lupin semblait maintenant mal à l'aise. De toute évidence il ne voulait pas non plus enlever des points à sa camarade de maison.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Marlène lâcha un soupir, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Bellatrix fixait l'attroupement avec un sourire malicieux. Avery s'empressa de tout lui raconter - en omettant le plus important évidemment - .

« Tu as sans doute oublié de préciser que tu as plusieurs fois employé le terme de « Sang-de-Bourbe » Avery ! Toi aussi Mulciber !

\- Et bien ça va être simple. McKinnon je te donne une heure de retenue, jubila la Préfète-en-Chef

\- Je… c'est injuste, s'écria Marlène. Et eux ?

\- Ils n'ont lancé aucun sort à ce que je sache, dit Bellatrix méprisante. Maintenant allez vous en. Ah, Evans et Lupin vous auriez très bien pu arranger cette histoire vous même. Je ferais un rapport à McGonagall signifiant que vous ne remplissez pas vos fonctions de préfet.

\- Et bien justement, nous jugeons que la conduite d'Avery et Mulciber vaut une perte de points. Moins 5 points pour Serpentard, dit Lily en défiant Bellatrix du regard.

\- 5 points chacun, rajouta Remus d'un ton posé. »

Bellatrix leur lança un regard glacial et parti sans un regard en arrière, suivit des deux perturbateurs. Une fois hors de vue, Remus les salua et rejoignit ses amis sans plus de cérémonie tandis que les trois filles partirent vers la Salle Commune.

« Sales Serpents, cria t-elle dans l'escalier menant à la Tour de Griffondor.

\- Allez calme toi Marl, dit Mary »

Elles arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame, qui semblait s'intéresser de près à leur conversation. Mary lui donna le mot de passe et elle se résigna à leur ouvrir le passage avec une pointe de déception de ne pas avoir eu le fin mot de cet éclat.

\- Je déteste Bellatrix Black, s'écria Marlène en réponse attirant l'attention de la moitié de la salle commune sur elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui lancer un sort, dit Lily les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir prit notre défense mais ça ne changera rien de toute manière, continua Mary. »

Marlène se retourna vivement vers ses deux amies le regard furibond. Lily et Mary échangèrent un regard désolé et la colère de Marlène s'intensifia en les voyant si résignées.

« Je n'aurai pas du intervenir, c'est vrai. C'est _vous_ qui aurez du réagir, s'exclama t-elle en les pointant du doigt.

\- Pour dire quoi, rétorqua Lily soudain furieuse. Tu crois qu'on n'a pas déjà essayé ? Demande à Mary si elle n'a pas déjà tenté de se défendre ! Et tu te souviens de où on l'a retrouvé ? A l'infirmerie ! »

Mary rougit et baissa la tête. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface et elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Lily et Marlène avaient toutes les deux de forts caractères, ce n'était pas son cas…

« Ce n'est pas une raison Lily ! Vous leur faîte plaisir en vous rabaissant ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne réagissiez pas qu'ils arrêteront !

\- C'est facile à dire de la part d'une Sang-Pur ! Tu ne sais pas ce que sait d'entendre dire à longueur de temps que tu n'es rien, que tu as volé les pouvoirs d'un autre, que tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Alors ne vient pas me faire la morale, parce que je ne pense pas non plus me laisser faire ! Mais si on passait notre temps à lancer des sorts à ceux qui nous manque de respect, nous n'aurions même plus le temps de dormir ! »

Marlène observait Lily mi- surprise mi- coléreuse. Lily se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, ses cheveux volant derrière elle. Il ne fallut pas moins à Marlène pour se diriger en sens inverse et sortir de la Salle Commune d'un pas rapide, laissant Mary seule sous les regards de la presque totalité des Griffondor. Ses joues rosirent violement et elle se dépêcha d'emprunter le même chemin que Lily.

_**Décidemment c'était vraiment une sale journée !**_

* * *

Au même moment, quatre garçons parcouraient les couloirs vides du château. La nuit avait fini par tomber et Poudlard était à présent plongé dans le noir complet. Une atmosphère terrifiante mais excitante régnait en maître et seuls quelques murmures déchiraient le silence à présent.

« Rusard est près des cuisines, Londubat fait sa ronde au troisième étage, McGonagall est encore dans son bureau, c'est bon la voie est libre, éluda James en repliant la carte.

\- On ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement dans la Salle Commune, comme tout le monde, souffla Remus visiblement exaspéré.

\- On a tous passé une très mauvaise journée n'est ce pas ? Alors non, clarifia James.

\- James a raison, en plus je n'en peux plus d'entendre tout le monde parler de Pré-au-lard, renchérit Sirius. Bon alors, je propose qu'on aille faire un tour chez Honeyduckes. Avec toutes ses histoires je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller ! »

James, Sirius et Peter se tournèrent vivement vers Remus avec des regards implorants. Ce dernier les fixaient tout en essayant de cacher son envie. Il souffla bruyamment et fit un signe de main agacé vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, qui leur permettrait d'accéder à la confiserie du village, ce qui était équivalent à une permission de marauder ! James et Sirius rièrent et s'élancèrent vers le passage secret. Sirius sortit sa baguette et murmura _« Dissendium »_. La statue se délogea lentement de son socle, ouvrant un fin passage fait de dalle de pierres. Un par un les Maraudeurs s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et la Statue reprit sa place initial, ne laissant aucune trace d'un récent passage. A peine arrivé dans la boutique Sirius se précipita dans les étales situées à l'étage tandis que les autres garçons l'attendaient dans la cave. Remus s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre qui donnait vu sur la rue principale du village. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant deux Aurors juste au dessus d'eux. La cave était placée en contre bas de la boutique en elle même et donc de la rue principale. De sa place, Remus pouvait observer les deux hommes sans être vu. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés - d'autant plus que la Pleine Lune approchait à grands pas - il reconnu le père de James, Charlus Potter, dans la pénombre. La présence des Aurors n'était jamais de bonne augure, surtout qu'aujourd'hui un homme avait été assassiné…

« James, l'appela t-il en chuchotant. »

Son ami se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est ton père, lui répondit-il en pointant du doigt l'ombre de l'Auror qui faisait les cents pas devant la fenêtre. »

James se rapprocha et regarda à travers la fenêtre pour confirmer.

« Il y a Maugrey Fol Œil avec lui, ajouta t-il. Ils travaillent surement sur le meurtre. Ca n'a pas du se passer très loin.

\- Il y a des appartements au dessus des boutiques. Le pauvre homme habitait surement dans l'un d'eux.

\- Et vu que les Aurors semblent beaucoup tourner autour de _cette_ boutique, je confirme qu'effectivement ça n'a pas du se passer très loin, dit James en se reculant de la fenêtre. »

James et Remus levèrent les yeux vers le plafond, tout en pensant qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance que tandis que les élèves faisaient le plein de sucreries en tout genre, un homme se faisait, lui, assassiner au dessus de leurs têtes blondes.

« Vous voulez dire que, bégaya Peter en suivant leur regard, oh par Merlin… »

A l'instar de ses deux amis, il blêmit et eut un frisson de dégoût. James se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Bien que de grande taille, il ne l'était pas assez pour atteindre la vitre et entendre la conversation des deux Aurors. Il déplaça les lourdes caisses remplies de marchandises et les plaça juste en dessous de la fenêtre puis monta dessus. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds il arrivait pile à la hauteur du châssis. Remus le rejoignit, et se plaça du mieux qu'il pu à ses côtés pour ne pas tomber. Ils sentaient le bois des caisses plier sous leur poids. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, James ouvrit la fenêtre tout en veillant à ne pas la faire grincer et à peine eut-il ouvert le loquet que des voix graves leur parvinrent.

« C'est sans aucun doute son œuvre, Potter. Ce type était un gars sans histoire, on a tout de suite écarté le règlement de compte, grogna Fol Œil.

\- Il n'avait pas de problèmes de jeux, des dettes d'argent, des histoires de familles, vous avez tout vérifié, insista Charlus Potter.

\- C'est la première chose qu'on a fait vous pensez bien ! McKinnon a réuni tous les dossiers nécessaires vous verrez.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas sa marque, murmura Charlus plus pour lui même que pour son collègue.

\- C'est 'c'qui'm chiffonne un peu, avoua l'Auror d'un ton bourru, mais c'est la seule piste qu'on a.

\- Si c'est le cas, on peut partir du principe qu'il cherche quelque chose. Il n'est surement pas venu lui même, ça doit être un des siens. »

A ces mots, les deux Maraudeurs qui écoutaient attentivement se regardèrent furtivement. Imaginer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, peut être à quelques mètres des élèves…

« Que compte faire le Ministre, demanda Fol Œil.

\- Le Ministre semble à bout de souffle. Il n'a pas l'air de réaliser la situation ! Nous courrons vers des temps peu sûr, semblable à l'époque de Grindelwald, et si nous ne prenons pas tout de suite le contrôle de la situation… Si c'est vraiment lui, qui est à l'origine du meurtre, les élèves ont couru un grave danger aujourd'hui, expliqua le Chef des Aurors d'une voix sourde. »

Cette dernière phrase semblait lui être difficile à dire, ce fait lui paraissant atroce à prononcer. Il y un moment où aucun des deux adultes ne parla. Puis d'une voix plus sure Charlus Potter reprit :

« Continuez à chercher dans cette voix. Demain, nous reviendrons faire une perquisition. S'il cherche quelque chose, il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait de toute évi… »

Remus et James n'entendirent pas la suite de la conversation. Sirius déboula les bras chargés de confiseries en parlant d'une voix forte :

« C'est bon on peut y aller ! »

Remus lui décocha un regard noir tandis que James reporta son attention sur les deux Aurors pour être sur qu'ils ne les aient pas aperçu. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'œil en vair de Maugrey Fol Œil. Il sursauta d'être ainsi pris sur le fait et son cœur loupa un battement quand l'Auror pointa sa baguette vers la fenêtre éclairant ainsi leurs visages. Il tira Remus par la manche et le força à descendre. Le poids supplémentaire occasionné par leurs mouvements fit céder les caisses sous leurs pieds et ils glissèrent sur des centaines de Bulles Baveuses et Gnomes au Poivre !

« Qu'est ce qui se passe là dedans, entendirent-ils.

\- Quelqu'un nous écoutait, s'exclama Maugrey suivit de pas précipité. »

Sirius et Peter aidèrent James et Remus à se relever et ils décampèrent vers les escaliers. Quand ils furent de retour sur le sol de l'école, le passage fermé et le souffle court, Sirius et Peter s'esclaffèrent. De l'autre côté, leurs deux compères n'esquissèrent même pas un sourire, ce qu'ils avaient entendu ce soir là leur avait fait passer l'envie de s'amuser…

* * *

Nobby Leach avait été un bon Premier Ministre pendant ses premières années de fonction. Il avait été aussi le premier Né Moldu à accéder à ce poste. Il croyait en le changement. Il était tolérant et patient. Il avait une confiance absolue en ses employés, du plus petit fonctionnaire au plus haut représentant du Magenmagot. Mais il ne voulait pas faire face, il ne pouvait pas admettre la réalité. Pourtant, il savait. Les Aurors lui avaient confirmé ses craintes : une menace, aussi grande que l'avait était celle de Grindelwald, s'abattait sur leur communauté. Personne n'était plus en sécurité et il se refusait pourtant à prendre des mesures. Il voyait déjà la panique qui s'installerait dans la société. Il était vieux et fatigué et ne voulait tout simplement pas porter le poids de la guerre sur ses épaules. Il avait fait son temps, avait apporté de nouvelles réformes vers l'égalité, mais pour ce qu'il se préparait il ne s'en sentait pas capable…

Ainsi quand Bartemius Croupton, directeur du département de la Justice Magique, demanda une audience dans son bureau accompagné du chef des Aurors Charlus Potter et d'Elphias Doge un membre honorable du Magenmagot il accepta sans hésiter. Ces trois fameux sorciers pénètrent dans son bureau en le saluant poliment. Il crut remarquer le rictus méprisant de Croupton sur lui, ce qui confirma ses doutes car jamais Croupton ne l'avait pris de haut comme il le faisait avec ses subalternes. Croupton semblait sûr de la réussite de cet entretien. Mais Nobby Leach ne s'était jamais laissé humilier. On ne le pousserait pas vers la porte de sortie ! Il partirait lui même, de son plein gré. Alors avant que Bartemius prennent la parole il se leva et invita les trois hommes à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils en face de lui.

« Monsieur le Ministre, commença Croupton, j'ai demandé audience pour parler de…

\- Avant que vous ne continuiez Bartemius j'aimerai profiter de votre présence à tous les trois pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante, le coupa Nobby Leach. »

Croupton s'empourpra et il coula un regard agacé vers les deux autres pour faire partager son mécontentement.

« Monsieur le Ministre, je pense que …

\- Bartemius, je pense cette nouvelle bien plus importante que ce que vous avez à me communiquer. »

Le haut fonctionnaire se repositionna dans son siège mal à l'aise et furieux. Charlus Potter et Elphias Doge restèrent quant à eux immobiles et attentifs.

« J'ai pris une décision importante en ce qui concerne ma carrière et le Ministère. Elphias j'aimerai que vous transmettiez ceci au Conseil, lui dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin fraichement rédigé. »

Ce dernier prit délicatement le papier entre ses doigts noueux. Il posa son regard pâle sur l'intitulé du parchemin et eut un sursaut. Il hocha la tête en regardant celui qui dans quelques heures ne serait plus son supérieur.

« J'aimerai que les détails soient réglés au plus vite Elphias. Demain matin la nouvelle sera dans la Gazette.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, appela Charlus Potter qui semblait attendre des explications.

\- Je passe la main Potter. Je prends ma retraite, je n'ai plus l'âge ni la force de travailler. Ne prenez pas ce faux air étonné Bartemius, dit-il agacé. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir vous tous. »

Aucun des trois n'afficha un air coupable, ce qui agaça encore plus Mr. Leach. Mais que pouvez t-il attendre de plus d'eux : trois _puissants_ _Sang-Pur_. Ils n'avaient surement jamais voulu de lui, un _vulgaire Né-Moldu_, comme Ministre alors maintenant qu'ils s'en trouvaient débarrassé… Pourquoi au juste auraient-ils eut l'air désolé, n'est ce pas ?

« Monsieur, notre attention n'était pas de vous blesser, commença Charlus Potter impassible, mais votre inactivité quant aux derniers évènements ne peut plus durer. Nous avons besoin de moyen et de soutien si nous voulons freiner la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, Potter, s'exclama Leach en retournant rapidement s'asseoir à son bureau. »

Ce dernier sembla s'impatienter et se repositionna sur sa chaise, mais se tue.

« Vous direz ça à mon successeur. Les affaires du Ministère ne me concerne plus dorénavant, continua le Ministre d'un ton abrupt.

\- Cela concerne aussi votre sécurité Monsieur, insista l'Auror. »

Un ange passe dans la pièce. Charlus fixa longuement son supérieur mais ce dernier détourna son regard. Bien sur, il savait déjà tout ça. Il n'était pas fou…

D'un commun accord, Croupton, Potter et Doge se levèrent, jugeant qu'ils avaient obtenus ce qu'ils voulaient. Croupton s'inclina prestement et sorti tout aussi vite de la pièce, Elphias fut le suivant en souhaitant une bonne continuation au Ministre. Le dernier à partir fut Charlus Potter. Son attitude froide fondit en un sourire sincère. Il tendit sa main vers son supérieur :

« Quoique vous puissiez penser de cet entrevue, Monsieur, je suis ravi d'avoir pu servir sous vos ordres. Et j'espère que votre successeur aura au moins la moitié de vos idées et de votre dévouement pour la communauté sorcière. »

Nobby Leach serra lentement la main du chef des Aurors en le fixant suspicieusement, ce que Potter sembla remarquer et lui arracha un sourire amusé. Il sortit enfin de la pièce, laissant seul Nobby Leach, qui débutait sa dernière heure de fonction.

* * *

**_Salut, salut, alors cette deuxième partie ? Juste trois semaines après la dernière publication ... franchement c'est pas formidable mais il y a du progrès, non ? Peut être deux semaines la prochaine fois ^^_**

**_Ou sinon, ce chapitre est un peu plus brouillon par rapport à la première partie, mais même s'il n'est pas capital il n'empêche qu'il donne quelques infos pour la suite :) Ensuite, je vous ai un peu laissé en plan par rapport à Marlène et Fabian je l'avoue, mais au prochain chapitre vous en saurez un peu plus sur eux deux ^^ Chaque chose en son temps ! Ou sinon, je prévois un peu plus de maraudeurs pour les prochains chapitres et qu'est ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autres ... je crois que c'est tout !_**

**_A bientôt mes adorables crapauds !_**


End file.
